What You Wish For
by whatsthatsound
Summary: When Raven's secret is exposed, she makes a wish that will change her life forever. Please read and review.
1. 1: We got us a freak!

**What You Wish For**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back with a new story and I hope that all of you will like it. Please review it, but remember to be as nice as you can. I accept constructive criticism, not angry ranting. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Well, here goes._**

****

Chapter 1

Raven, Eddie and Chelsea were just coming out of school. Midterm week was one of the most frenzied weeks of the entire year. Students obsessed with at the very least passing, crammed for all of their tests, barely sleeping for seven days. Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea were no exception, forming a small study group every day and cramming for tests all night. Fortunately, midterm week was over, and the kids could go home and get the rest they needed.

The gang walked out of Bayside High, talking about their final midterm, a history test.

"God, that test was terrible. I'm sure I failed it." Raven whined as they headed down the steps.

"Yeah, I mean, how the heck am I supposed to remember all of the 'Fourteen Points?' There are fourteen of them!" Chelsea wailed.

Eddie shrugged. "I think that was the only test I passed this week."

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to Rae," Chelsea hummed in a sing-song voice, "your birthday is just one day away!"

"Oh yeah, girl!" Eddie exclaimed. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"What, Eddie, you didn't get Rae anything yet?" Chelsea exclaimed. "My gift was ready like weeks ago."

Raven rolled her eyes. Whatever it was, Chelsea probably made it with her own hands. Every so often, she would give Raven hand-made stuff. Raven actually preferred store bought, but the gifts were cute. One time, Chelsea made Raven a small, beautifully painted jewelry box. Raven really treasured it.

"Well, not all of us can plan so far ahead," Eddie snipped playfully. "Right Rae?"

Eddie called out to a boy from class as Raven and Chelsea both rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Raven was sucked into a vision.

**_Eddie walked backwards toward the parking lot, saying something to Raven and Chelsea as he left._**

**_Suddenly, a shiny black car came flying out of nowhere and sped toward Eddie at an alarming rate._**

Raven screamed, being pulled out of her vision just as the car connected with Eddie's body.

Bianca, Muffy, and Loca were nearby, their attentions turning from a very frightened freshman to Raven, who was still in shock.

Chelsea touched Raven's shoulder and she snapped out of her trance. "Rae, you okay?"

Raven looked at Chelsea, her eyes wide with fear. Where was Eddie?

Bianca moved toward Raven, an evil smile spreading across her face. Muffy and Loca trailed behind as usual, their own expressions matching their leader's.

"Chels, I had a vision that Eddie was going to get hit by a black car!"

"Baxter, what did you just say?"

Raven snapped her head toward Bianca as she made her way in front of Raven. "What?"

Bianca had heard Raven say she had a vision. But Raven didn't care about that at the moment. She looked past Bianca and her posse towards Eddie's laughing form.

Eddie was talking to some guy, and turned to Raven and Chelsea, waving to them and backing off slowly. "Guys, I'll see you later okay?"

"EDDIE, LOOK OUT!" Raven screamed, breaking through the three bullies and flying down the steps toward Eddie. Chelsea trailed behind, leaving a very puzzled Bianca and Crew to slowly follow.

Then, just as Raven had envisioned it, a shiny black car came flying out of nowhere, speeding toward Eddie, who stopped after Raven screamed.

"EDDIE!" Raven cried out again, running as fast as she could.

Chelsea let out an involuntary frightened cry as Raven tackled Eddie just moments before the car would have connected. Both went down, rolling on the pavement, a mere inches from the car's tires.

When they finally stopped rolling, Raven lay on top of Eddie, breathing heavily. Chelsea was the first to reach them, nearly hysterical. Bianca, Muffy, and Loca were next, followed by the crowd of students who witnessed the whole thing.

"Are you guys okay?" Chelsea asked frantically, helping Raven off a shocked Eddie.

Raven brushed herself off. "Yeah. Eddie, are you okay?"

Eddie slowly got up, rubbing the loose gravel off of his arm. "Uh. Yeah. You…you saved my life Rae. Thank you."

Eddie gave Raven a tight hug and she smiled.

"Wow, Baxter. You really are a freak."

For the first time, Raven really noticed Bianca. Bianca looked a little surprised. Muffy had her eyebrow raised and Loca was lost in thought.

"You saw what was going to happen to Eddie before it happened?"

Raven looked at Bianca and then at the forming crowd. Chelsea and Eddie stared at Raven, both at a loss for words to try to help their friend.

Raven closed her eyes; this day was going to come eventually. Why did it have to be while she was still in high school?

"What are you like psychic or something?" Somebody shouted from the crowd.

"Psychic? What? No that's ridiculous. Raven…hehe…Raven isn't psychic." Chelsea laughed nervously, grabbing Raven by the elbow, trying to get her to move. "Come on Rae, let's go." She said between her teeth.

"Okay everybody, break it up. Show's over! Go home now!" Eddie yelled, but nobody listened.

"She is psychic!" Muffy exclaimed suddenly. "Loca, remember that time we had a slumber party at her house?"

Loca nodded. "Yeah. Raven said she was psychic then too. She predicted an earthquake."

"Yes," Chelsea said, stepping forward, "but there was no earthquake, remember? Mr. Baxter accidentally hit the side of the house."

"It felt like an earthquake at first."

"And Baxter tried to warn us before it happened!" Loca said as Raven, Eddie and Chelsea huddled together.

The crowd began to whisper wildly. Bianca turned to them, smiling. "Looks like we got a first-class freak on our hands!"

Loud chatter erupted in the crowd as Chelsea and Eddie pulled Raven away.


	2. 2: My life is over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 2

Raven sighed heavily, rubbing her face in frustration. Chelsea sat beside Raven on her bed, rubbing her free hand in comfort. Eddie was pacing around the bedroom and it was making Raven very nervous.

"Eddie! Stop it!"

Eddie didn't stop pacing, he just looked at Raven. "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

Chelsea slowly nodded in agreement, and then stopped, staring into space in confusion. "Why is it bad?"

"Because Chels," Eddie yelled, "remember when I told everybody I was psychic? They used me! Imagine what they could do to Raven!"

"Yeah, but Eddie, you could control your powers. Rae can't control hers."

"But they don't know that." Eddie argued. "This is a big, big problem."

Chelsea stood up, Eddie's panic reaching her as well. "Well, what do we do?"

"Okay, Rae, you can cut your hair, change your name, and wear sunglasses…." Eddie practically yelled, biting his nails.

Raven shook her head. "No."

"You could move to Mexico. Start over…" Chelsea began.

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "No." She sighed again. "I just have to face this. I knew a day like this would come. I was just hoping that it would be later. Like, way later. Like, when I was eighty or something."

Her shoulders drooping in defeat, Raven muttered, "I guess my life is over."

"Okay wait. We're getting a little ahead of ourselves here." Chelsea laughed. "You know, gossip flies through high school. There's a new story or rumor like, every half hour or something. I'm sure by tomorrow, everyone will have forgotten about you Rae."

Raven thought about it for a minute and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm sure you're right Chels."

The next day…

Raven, Eddie and Chelsea entered Bayside High School's halls with a new confidence that everything would be fine. What they were hit with was walls covered in fresh flyers with Raven's face on a gypsy fortune teller's body, her hands swirling around a cloudy crystal ball. The caption underneath said, "Need your fortune told? Have no fear! Miss Raven can help you out."

Chelsea ripped one off the wall. "Well, I guess they didn't forget…"


	3. 3: Serena Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 3

Chelsea walked into the girls' bathroom, looking carefully under each stall. She whispered, "Rae, Rae are you in here?"

Suddenly, a pair of feet appeared in the stall, Raven opened the door and slowly walked out. "Is school over yet?"

Chelsea shook her head. "It's only fifth period."

Raven whimpered, closing her eyes and hanging her head. "Do you know how many people came up to me today and asked me to tell their future?"

Chelsea tilted her head sympathetically as Raven continued, "I can't even tell you, that's how many. Even the teachers are getting in on it. Senorita Rodriguez asked me if she was getting a raise this year. And Bianca and Posse are constantly following me around, whispering and laughing…"

"Well, Eddie and I took all the flyers down. But Rae, you can't hide in here forever. You have to come out sometime."

"And I plan to as soon as school ends and everyone leaves."

Chelsea grabbed Raven's hand. "No, now, you've got to face this and be brave."

Raven hesitated for a moment, and then finally agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, I can get through the day. I can't spend the rest of my life in this bathroom."

Raven marched for the door, her head held high. "I'm just gonna go out there and…"

As Raven opened the door, a camera flashed in her face, followed by a few more flashes. Chelsea followed up the rear. "Oh my."

It was Serena and some other students from the school newspaper. Raven blinked a couple of times, her eyes unfocused from the sudden flashes.

Serena approached her, smiling maliciously. "Well, well, well. I'm glad I saved that article from a few years ago. Looks like I was right."

Raven squinted her eyes in anger. She was about to tell Serena where she could stick that article when another camera flashed.

"So, Raven, let's get up to date. Have you had any more visions of the future? If you have, what can you tell us?"

Chelsea stepped in front of Raven. "Miss Baxter is not answering any questions at this moment. If you have questions, you can contact her press agent."

Serena shook her head, looking at Chelsea as if she were the dumbest thing walking. "Raven doesn't have a press age…"

"Hey, hey. I said no comment! Now shoo!" Chelsea said, picking up a broom leaning on the wall close to the bathroom and pushing it toward the news crew. "Shoo!"

The camera kids left, but Serena lingered for a second. "This isn't over Raven. I will get this story. You are going to be the talk of Bayside for the rest of your high school career. And who knows, maybe I can sell this story to channel seven." She said with a hint of evil in her voice.

"I said SHOO!" Chelsea yelled, chasing Serena away. When Chelsea came back, Raven was leaning up against a locker, crying.

"Oh Rae. Don't worry. I don't think channel seven will be interested."

"Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be psychic? Why can't I just be normal?" Raven cried, her quiet tears turning into sobs.

Chelsea wrapped Raven in a hug. "Maybe you should just take the rest of the day off. Huh? Forget about Serena and Bianca and all of this for a day. Go home and get ready for your birthday! Oh, I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday!"

Raven smiled a little and wiped her eyes as Chelsea dragged her to her locker. The hallways were empty, thankfully. Opening her locker excitedly, Chelsea said, "Now, I know it isn't the best thing I've ever made, but I hope you like it."

Chelsea pulled out a small wrapped box. "Okay. Open it."

Raven tore into the present quickly, unwrapping the gift to find a small white box. Opening the box, Raven found a nice charm bracelet. The little charms had letters on them that said, "C &R BFF."

Raven smiled and put the bracelet on. "Oh Chels. I love it. Thank you."

"Good. Now go home. Eddie and I will see you in a bit."

Raven hugged Chelsea one more time before leaving. She was thankful that she had such great friends.


	4. Author's Note

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hi guys, it's me. Don't worry, I'm not stopping the story, I just wanted to explain something to you. It has come to my attention that my story is similar to the plot for the "That's So Raven" film. Now, it's just a rumor, but whether it'strue or not, I would just like to say that I wrote this story way before I had any idea that this could be the plot for the movie. I don't know anything about the movie and I am not copying the ideas of the writers of "That's So Raven." I write this now for safety purposes. I don't want anyone to sue me._**

**_Honestly, it's just an idea that popped into my head and I decided to write it down._**

_**Thank you all for reading this.**_

**_whatsthatsound_**


	5. 4: Curly's Magic Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 4

Raven had decided to take the long way home from school, a route she hadn't taken in months. Maybe if she dilly-dallied long enough, she wouldn't have to explain to her parents why she was home from school so early.

As Raven turned the corner, she noticed the large wooden sign that read, "Curly's Magic Shop." The big black letters were carved and painted into the wood. It looked almost hand-made. Raven distinctly remembered an antique store being there. Then again, she hadn't been here for a while. Maybe the antique store had closed and a magic shop had opened.

Rolling her eyes, Raven pressed forward. Magic wasn't something she needed at the moment. As she passed by the front door, a young woman bumped into her. The collision was so strong that Raven spun around completely, and had to fight to keep her balance.

"Excuse me" the woman said quietly. Raven looked at her, shocked by the blow. The woman was dressed like a hippie. Her long, blonde, curly hair flowed down around her shoulders and back. Her white peasant blouse was neatly tucked into her long flowing flower print skirt. Brown boots seemed to clash a little with the outfit. Raven thought that sandals or flip-flops would have been better.

"Are you okay?" The lady asked when Raven didn't move.

Raven blinked a few times. "Uh. Yeah."

"Sorry about banging into you. I'm Samantha." Samantha extended her hand, smiling.

"Raven." Raven said, taking Samantha's hand.

Samantha jumped a little when Raven took her hand. "You're upset. What's wrong?"

Raven looked at Samantha questionably. "What?"

Samantha motioned to inside the magic shop. "Maybe there's something in here that can help you out."

Raven was about to protest, but Samantha hadn't let go of her hand, so she was practically dragged into the shop.

Inside was darker and smelled like mothballs and furniture polish. Raven looked around. Shelves covered three of the four walls. On the shelves were books, potions, and weird things in jars. Several small tables holding crystal balls, wands, more books and more potions, all nicely stacked to make small pyramids were scattered around the shop. There were racks of the hippie style clothing off to the side of the store, just next to the glass counter that held an old cash register and a very lazy orange cat.

"You own this place?" Raven asked. Samantha was clearly older than Raven, but she didn't seem old enough to own a small business.

Samantha shook her head. "No. My mother owns this shop. I just run it while she goes out to pick up supplies."

"Really? I remember an antique shop here. How long have you guys been here?"

"Oh, about two months or so. We came from New York."

"New York, like the city?"

Samantha nodded. "Yeah. We go all over. New York was just the latest in a string of big cities."

"That is so cool. Tell me what it's like."

"It's…New York City. What can I say? It's fast, it's loud, and it never, ever stops."

Raven nodded, smiling. Samantha made her feel comfortable for some strange reason. "So, who is Curly?"

"Oh, that's our cat." Samantha said, gently stroking the cat as it stretched out on the counter.

Raven went over to the glass counter and took a look at the contents it held. There was a monkey's paw, a "magic" lamp, wooden boxes filled with some cute charms and bracelets. There was a very old looking crystal ball, and a small brown box that had, "Birthday Candles" written on it in simple print.

"Birthday candles…" Raven muttered and Samantha smiled.

Samantha gently opened the door and took out the box of candles. There used to be twenty, but now it seemed as if it were down to around two.

"What's so magical about birthday candles?" Raven asked, not taking her eyes off the box.

"Well, when you make a wish with one of these babies, it actually comes true."

Raven thought about it for a moment and then scoffed. "Right. I wish."

"You could." Samantha said. "If it was your birthday."

"Actually," Raven muttered bitterly, "it is my birthday."

"Well then, Happy Birthday!" Samantha responded cheerily. When Raven frowned, Samantha asked, "What's the matter? I figured a girl would be happy on her birthday."

"Yeah well, I have a problem and it's kind of a big one. It's bringing me down. And I would tell you about it, but I can't. It could affect my future in a very bad way."

"Oh." Samantha whispered. Then, she took out a candle. It was thin and white. The wick coming out of it was small and limp. It was plain, but Raven seemed drawn to it.

"Well, then take this, free of charge. Whatever your problem, it's nothing a wish can't solve." Samantha placed the candle in Raven's hand.

Raven shook her head. "Oh, oh no. I couldn't take this. You only have like two left."

"This is an emergency. Take the candle. Consider it a birthday present. Just stick it in the middle of your cake and light it. Then, make a wish."

Raven rolled the candle between her thumb and forefinger, wondering if she should.

"I insist." Samantha said, and Raven sighed.

"Okay. Thanks, Samantha."

"You're welcome. Hey, don't be a stranger around here."

Raven nodded and began to leave, placing the candle in her coat pocket. As she opened the door, Samantha called out to her. "Raven."

Raven turned. "Yeah?"

"Just…be careful what you wish for."

Raven smiled, nodded and left.

On her way home, she thought about the whole experience. It's just a stupid birthday candle, Raven thought to herself. It probably cost like a quarter.

"Magic birthday candle…" Raven laughed, shaking her head.

Still, she kept the candle with her.


	6. 5: Using The Candle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 5

Eddie examined the candle, looking closely at it as if it were a clue to something. Raven and Chelsea sat on Raven's bed, staring at Eddie.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"It looks like an ordinary birthday candle to me." Eddie said, giving it back to Raven.

"That's because it is Eddie. Samantha just gave it to me because I told her it was my birthday."

"Well, you never know Rae. Maybe it is magical." Chelsea stated. "What would you wish for?"

"Well, I would wish to be normal…"

"Why? Rae, you're visions…" Chelsea began, but Raven cut her off.

"Get _us _into trouble a lot and get _me_ into trouble a whole lot."

"Your vision saved my life yesterday." Eddie said.

"Your visions may get us into trouble. But they also get us out of trouble a lot of the time." Chelsea chimed in.

"Yeah well, my visions got me into this mess. I'm the school freak as soon as Serena prints that article. I just want to be normal guys. I don't want to be psychic anymore."

Chelsea and Eddie didn't respond. They didn't know what to say. Instead, they just draped their arms around Raven's shoulders and squeezed. Raven smiled.

Suddenly, Corey was at the door. "Raven, Mom and Dad want you downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because, there is a group of kids outside waiting for you to tell them their futures and Mom caught me charging admission."

"Oh no." Raven yelled, getting up and running down the stairs.

As soon as Raven hit the bottom of the stairway, Tanya came running over. "Raven, what is going on? There are kids outside telling us that they want you to predict their future. Your father is out there chasing them away. Is there something I should know?"

Raven sighed. "Yes. Mom, yesterday I had a vision that Eddie was going to get hit by a car. So, I saved him, but in doing that, I accidentally exposed myself."

"Oh honey." Tanya said sympathetically, pulling Raven into a hug.

"Yeah, and now Serena, that reporter girl, is writing an article about me. It's already all over school. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Victor opened the door and walked in, yelling at the kids from the frame. "Okay now. You all go home and don't come back!"

Victor closed the door and turned to Tanya and Raven. "What is going on?"

"Are you sure everyone's gone?"

"Yeah, I think so. Rae, how does everyone know that you're psychic?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Victor. Right now, we have to figure out what to do. We have to see how far this has gotten and what we can do to stop it in its tracks." Tanya said firmly, standing up and taking action.

Tanya gave Raven one more hug. "It'll be okay honey. I promise."

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Raven said as they walked off, discussing what they could do to fix the situation.

Just then, Eddie and Chelsea came down the stairs. "Hey, Rae, is everything okay?" Chelsea said cautiously.

Raven nodded, and then shook her head. Then, she began to cry. "I don't think it's ever going to be okay."

"Oh Raven, don't say that. Your parents will figure something out." Chelsea said, wrapping Raven into a tight but comforting hug.

"Yeah. If anyone can get you out of this, Mr. and Mrs. B can. You're parents are the smartest people I know." Eddie said encouragingly.

"They are. Like, way smarter than my parents." Chelsea said quickly and Raven smiled. "So, don't worry. Today's your birthday! You should just enjoy it!"

Eddie nodded and then he reached into his coat. "I almost forgot! I know that it's Chelsea's thing to make your presents, but I couldn't help myself."

Eddie handed Raven a thin, square present. Raven already knew what it was when she opened it. It was a C.D. "Thanks…Eddie."

"I burned all of your favorite songs on there. I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it."

"Oh, I love it. Thank you Eddie." Raven hugged Eddie tightly. "You guys are the best friends a girl could have." Raven said, pulling Chelsea into the hug.

"No worries Rae. Happy Birthday."

When the hug ended, Chelsea clasped her hands together. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Raven shrugged. "If it's alright with you guys, I just wanna be alone."

"Oh Rae, are you sure?" Chelsea said, not really wanting to leave her friend alone.

Raven nodded.

"Okay Rae, if that's what you want." Eddie said. "We'll…see you later."

Eddie and Chelsea reluctantly left and Raven went back upstairs.

Raven spent the rest of her birthday up in her room, listening to the CD that Eddie made her and fiddling with the charm bracelet that Chelsea made. Her parents hadn't even dropped by to see how she was doing and Corey well, he was just Corey.

That night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Raven traveled into the kitchen. She couldn't sleep and wanted to make a cup of tea. She hadn't even changed into pajamas.

There it was, staring her in the face. A beautiful chocolate birthday cake with crimson colored flowers and icing that read, "Happy Birthday Raven."

Raven smiled inwardly. Her father must've spent hours making that cake, and they had forgotten all about it because of her problem. Reaching into her pocket, Raven took out the "magic" birthday candle.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try."

Looking at it and then at the cake, she walked over to a drawer and grabbed a box of matches. Gently pushing the candle between the "R" and the "T," Raven lit the candle and closed her eyes.

She thought about wishing that she hadn't exposed her secret that day, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't get caught another time. It would be best if she just wished that she was never psychic at all.

"I wish that I was never psychic. I was that I was normal and to always be normal."

Then, Raven blew out her candle.

Opening her eyes, Raven looked around. Nothing seemed different and she didn't feel different. Sighing loudly, taking the candle out of the cake, Raven spoke aloud to herself. "Well, so much for 'magic.'"

Then, she tossed the candle into the garbage and went to bed.

That very same night, a small, almost unnoticeable white ring rippled through San Francisco. And even though it couldn't be seen, it changed the entire world in a blink.


	7. 6: The New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 6

The alarm clock buzzed in Raven's ear. She reached over to it with a lazy hand and smacked the "off" button. Slowly getting out of bed, she sighed. Today wasThursday and she really didn't feel like going, but like Chelsea said, she had to face it. Raven wondered what plan her mother and father had come up with.

After showering and putting on one of her more comfortable outfits: A red shirt, her jeans with the flames on the bottom and her black sneakers with the flames on them, Raven went downstairs almost ready to face the day.

"Mom, Dad, I want to talk to you guys." Raven said, coming into the kitchen. To her surprise, Corey was the only one in there, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, where are Mom and Dad?" Raven asked, grabbing a banana.

Corey looked around. "You talking to me?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to?"

"You never talk to me, unless you feel like insulting me."

"What? What are you talk—listen, I need to talk to Mom and Dad about my problem." Raven practically yelled. Corey was getting on her nerves.

"Mom and Dad are at work knucklehead. What, are you failing biology again?" Corey said, finishing up his bowl of cereal and placing the bowl in the sink.

"I don't even have biology! Anyway, you know the whole psychic problem."

Corey looked at Raven as if she had three heads. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that everyone knows I'm psychic. You know." Raven was really starting to become annoyed.

Corey just stared at Raven for a few moments, and then said. "If you're psychic, I'm the Queen of England."

And then, Corey left.

"Wait, a minute. Corey!" Raven yelled, chasing after her brother.

Corey was in the living room getting his backpack ready. "What now?"

"What did you mean back there? You mean to say that I'm not psychic?"

"I think you're psychotic, but you ain't psychic. You never were."

"I wasn't?"

"No." Corey said, tired of the conversation. "Viv is the only psychic in the family. Sorry to bust your bubble. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to school."

Raven turned around and bit her lip. "The magic birthday candle worked!" She whispered with glee. "I'm not psychic."

Corey put on his backpack and walked to the door. Opening it, Corey was almost trampled by Bianca, Loca and Muffy.

"Oh great. The posse's here." Corey said dryly.

"Beat it squirt before I flatten you under my shoe." Loca shot back, lifting her foot in the air.

Corey rolled his eyes and left.

Raven stood up quickly, frightened and wondering why they were at her house. Muffy was the first to address her. "Rae, no! I thought you said we were wearing blue today!"

Raven then noticed their outfits. Bianca wore a tight navy blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Muffy wore a nice blue button down blouse tucked into a blue, black, grey and white plaid skirt with white knee-highs and black shoes. Loca wore a blue hoodie sweatshirt with blue Adidas pants and black sneakers.

"What's up Rae, you change your mind?" Bianca said next.

Raven didn't even know what to say. Were they her friends? Just a few days ago, they made her life miserable.

"Yo boss, you feeling okay?" Loca asked, noticing her shocked face.

"I'm sorry. Are we friends?" Raven asked quickly and braced for the response.

"Of course we are silly!" Muffy said happily, and then became worried. "We are your friends, aren't we?"

Bianca, Muffy and Loca looked at Raven anxiously. It seemed as if it would be the end of the world if Raven told them "no."

Raven thought quickly, shaking her head. "Um…yes. Yes we are friends."

The three girls collectively sighed in relief. Muffy spoke up, "Good because I did _not _want a repeat of last week."

"What's up with you Rae, you're acting really freaky." Bianca said.

"I'm sorry. I…I hit my head this morning, so I can't really remember stuff. You guys are gonna have to fill me..."

Bianca, Muffy and Loca exchanged glances and then shrugged. "Okay." Bianca said.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" Muffy asked.

"Um, gimme the short one."

"Check it; we four are Bayside's worst nightmare." Loca stated menacingly.

"And you are our fearless leader." Muffy exclaimed, proud of the fact for some strange reason.

"I am?" Raven asked, confused.

"Yeah girl. First it was you, me, Muffy and Alana, but then when Alana's parents sent her to military school, you let Bianca join."

"We rule the school with an iron fist." Bianca said.

"We show no mercy." Loca stated, rubbing her hands together threateningly.

"And we look great doing it." Muffy finished as they all laughed.

As the girls continued to laugh, Raven wondered why she would be friends with these people in this, "world."

"So, are we ready to go?" Bianca asked after they calmed down. "I've got two freshmen waiting for me to give them wedgies before first period."

Muffy pulled out her notepad and a pen. "Raven, your morning is clear but you have two appointments during lunch."

Still reeling from her role in this world, Raven turned to Muffy and asked, "Appointments with whom?"

"Um, one is with Martin Lewis to discuss a lunch money payment schedule," Muffy checked on her list, "And the other is with Ed—never mind." Muffy said quickly, crossing something off her notepad with force.

"O…kay." Raven said confused.

Looking around to see if anything had changed, and noticing that nothing was significantly different, except for her social life, Raven sighed.

"Well, let's get going."

The four girls headed out of the house, Raven's mind racing. Maybe Raven could get some more insight from Eddie and Chelsea at school. That is, if she could steal herself away from her, "followers."


	8. 7: Where are my friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 7

School was, to say the least, awkward. When Raven, Bianca, Muffy and Loca arrived, students flocked to safety. People dodged out of their way as if they were dodging bullets. Raven had never seen anything like it. It made her uncomfortable that she could instill this much fear into the hearts of her peers.

Her morning appointment with Martin Lewis made Raven feel even worse. The boy stood in the girl's bathroom presenting a "suitable" lunch money payment plan that included monthly installments with interest.

Raven tried to tell the poor kid that she didn't want his money, but Bianca stepped in and worked out all the details. Even if Raven was their "leader" in this world, she didn't seem to have any _real_power over them.

Trying to get away from her, "posse" was harder than Raven imagined. After looking at her schedule, Raven assessed that she must be the worst student ever. All of her classes were remedial and the way the teachers acted, she had been there for more than one year. Plus, there wasn't one class that Muffy, Loca or Bianca didn't have with her.

It was sixth period and Raven hadn't seen Chelsea or Eddie anywhere. Figuring it would be the only way to escape her crew, Raven raised her hand in the middle of Ms. DePaulo's very condescending lecture.

"What is it Raven?" DePaulo hissed in a more bitter tone than usual.

"Um, may I go to the bathroom?" Raven asked shakily, afraid that DePaulo was going to yell.

Instead, Ms. DePaulo seemed surprised. Raising her eyebrow and walking to her desk, she said, "Well, you're actually asking for the pass? This is new; usually you just get up and leave the room."

Raven got up as Ms. DePaulo pulled out the bathroom pass. "Thanks."

"Please Raven; are you trying to give me a heart attack?" DePaulo said, shocked by Raven's politeness.

Raven shook her head and left the room. She could feel the eyes of Bianca, Muffy, Loca and the rest of the class burning holes into the back of her head.

"Maybe I can call Chels and see where she is." Raven said, walking toward the payphones by the lunchroom.

Searching her pockets, Raven realized that she didn't have any change. Someone passed to her left and she called out to them. "Hey, excuse me, do you have any change…"

Raven was suddenly bombarded with dollars and change. She didn't even realize that the person had thrown all the money they had at her the minute she said, "Hey," and then ran away screaming.

"Man, all I wanted was a quarter." Raven mumbled, picking one up off the floor.

Depositing the money and quickly dialing Chelsea's cell phone number, Raven waited impatiently for Chelsea to pick up.

What she got was the voicemail. "_This is Chelsea, leave a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it."_ BEEP.

That was a little more punky than Raven thought Chelsea could be. Maybe she was different too. "Um, hey Chels, this is Rae. Give me a call back girl because I need your help."

Then Raven hung up. She picked up another quarter off the ground and dialed Eddie's number. She got the voicemail there too.

"_Yo, you've reached E.T.'s cell. Leave a message and I'll holla back at y'all._"

"Hey Eddie, it's me. I need your help so give me a call. Bye."

Raven hung up again, sighing loudly. Maybe Eddie and Chelsea weren't her friends. Hopefully she didn't bully them like she seemed to bully everyone else. Though, it was a definite possibility in this world.

Raven headed back to class, hoping that her friends could help her out, if they were indeed her friends. She had this sinking feeling that things were very, very wrong in this world.


	9. 8: Chelsea's House: Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 8

The last period's bell rang, signaling the end of school. Students rushed from their classes, fleeing the wrath of Raven and her gang.

Loca flew out of her classroom, chasing kids and screaming, "The first kid I catch gets a wedgy!"

"Does she always do that?" Raven asked, alarmed.

"Yes, and it's the highlight of our day!" Muffy exclaimed, laughing at Loca's antics.

"Okay, so let's do some damage!" Bianca yelled, cracking her knuckles.

"Hmm, that sounds fun, really…" Raven said, laughing nervously, backing away from the girls slowly, "but I don't feel so well, so I'm just gonna go home. Okay, I'll see you guys later."

Raven rushed off, ignoring Bianca and Muffy's calls.

Raven made a b-line for Chelsea's house, practically running the whole way. Hopefully Chelsea lived there. There was no telling what was the same and what was different in this world.

She knocked on the door and took a deep breath, afraid of who would answer. To both her surprise and relief, it was Mrs. Daniels, Chelsea's mother. She was dressed all in black and it looked like she had been crying, but Raven didn't have any time to wonder why. She needed Chelsea's help and she needed it now.

"Hi, Mrs. Daniels, I was wondering if Chelsea was home—"

"Oh, did you come to taunt her some more?" Mrs. Daniels hissed, but her voice was shaky.

Raven was shocked. Me taunt Chels? Never. She shook her head. "No. I…"

But Mrs. Daniels cut her off. "Have you no soul at all? Her best friend is dead and you come here to break her spirit even more?"

"What—who, who is dead?"

"Edward Thomas, Chelsea's best friend."

Raven was sure that her heart had stopped. It seemed as if all of the air was knocked out of her as she stumbled backward a little and tears sprang to her eyes. Eddie was…dead? No, it couldn't be.

"No, I saved—" Raven began but stopped herself. The realization slapped her in the face with so much force that she almost screamed.

"He was hit by a car…wasn't he?" Raven whispered.

Mrs. Daniels saw the tears in Raven's eyes, and for a second, she felt bad for the girl. But, it was only for a second. "Yes. It happened just two days ago. I thought you had known."

No words were spoken for a moment, and then Mrs. Daniels turned her head into the house, her ears catching her husband's voice. She turned to Raven. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we're holding a memorial for Eddie."

Then, Mrs. Daniels closed the door.

Raven collapsed on the steps, tears streaming down her face, violent sobs wracking her body.

She didn't have a vision that day, and she hadn't saved Eddie…because she wasn't psychic.

The grief she felt was so great, it became hard to breathe. The world around her began to spin wildly, the colors of cars, buildings and people meshed together in a giant blur. Raven wasfainting right there on Chelsea's front stoop.

The last thing she heard before the blackness took her was, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	10. 9: I Need Your Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 9

Raven slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was on a bed.

"Was it a dream?" She mumbled, moving a hand to her forehead.

"What?" An angry voice cracked through her ears.

Sitting up quickly and looking around the room, Raven realized that this wasn't her bedroom. The bed she was on had a black and white comforter on it. The walls were covered in posters of rock bands and dark red paint.

As Raven scanned the room, her eyes met the person from which the angry voice was coming. And it shocked her.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea's hair was a dark brown with cherry-red highlights. She wore crimson red eye shadow, black eye liner and dark lipstick. She had on an olive green jacket with a black t-shirt, semi-loose ripped dark blue denim jeans and black combat boots. This was not the Chelsea that Raven knew.

Chelsea was sitting on the floor directly across from her bed, her knees tucked under her chin; the lamp off to the right of her reflected off her brown eyes, making them glow. "Are you…all right?"

"How did I get here?"

"I…you were passed out on my stoop. My dad brought you up here because wedidn't know how to reachyour parents."

"Is Eddie really…" Raven couldn't finish the sentence.

Chelsea didn't answer, but Raven could tell by the tears glistening in her eyes that it was true.

"This is all wrong. I didn't want this to happen." Raven whimpered, new tears beginning to sting her already burning eyes.

"What?" Chelsea whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

Raven stood up, agitated. "I wished to be normal, but it ruined everything. I don't belong here. This isn't right."

Chelsea watched Raven rant with a mixture of fright, anger, and curiosity. Raven stopped pacing and rushed over to Chelsea, dropping to her knees right before her.

"Chels I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm from a different world."

"What?"

"I'm not the Raven Baxter you know. I'm another Raven."

Chelsea stared at Raven with wild eyes at first, but then her eyes squinted in irritation.

"You're cracked." Chelsea said, getting up off the floor and moving away from Raven.

"No! I'm psychic. At least, I was psychic and only my family, you and Eddie knew about it. That is until two days ago when I saved Eddie from getting hit by that car and everyone found out about my secret. Then, I went to a magic shop and got a magic birthday candle. I made a wish to be normal and messed everything up. I need your help to get it back."

Chelsea looked at Raven for a moment and then said, "You're insane. But now that you're up, do you mind getting the hell out?"

"What?" Raven squealed, surprised.

"It's bad enough that you were up here at all. I'm going to have to burn these sheets."

"What happened Chels? In my world, we're best friends."

Chelsea scoffed. "Listen up, mental patient. I wouldn't be friends with you if you were the last person on this planet. You hate me. And I hate you too."

Chelsea's words cut through Raven's heart like a knife. But she needed help. "We are best friends. We are. I can prove it to you."

Chelsea straightened out the comforter on her bed, trying to ignore Raven.

"When we were in kindergarten, we met because I kept bringing things over to you for you to eat, and you kept eating them."

"We were friends in kindergarten but somewhere in fourth grade, you latched on to Alana and her crew and began to mercilessly taunt me and Eddie." Chelsea muttered sourly, still not paying full attention to Raven.

Raven figured out quickly that since she was normal in this world, she wouldn't have Eddie and Chelsea to accept and help keep her "freaky" secret. Combine Alana and posse's popularity even in the fourth grade and Raven's need to be popular….and you had it, the "Four 4th Graders of the Apocolypse."

And it only seemed to get worse.

She seemed to think for a minute that maybe it would be best if she left Chelsea alone, but Raven needed someone to help. She always needed someone's help; things turned out better that way, but she couldn't go to her parents. Raven knew that to even the most understanding parents, this would make her seem crazy.

Raven needed someone she could trust, and the only way to get her was to convince this very bitter and angry Chelsea that she was from a different world.

Raven wracked her brain for facts. Hopefully, they would be the same. "Um, when you were five, you had a birthday party and made a wish on each candle, but I ruined it by blowing them out before you got to."

Hearing Chelsea's scoff, Raven concluded that that wasn't the best example. So, she tried for more. "Okay, okay…so…not the best way to get you on my side. Um, uh…you love history because you can remember dates easily."

Raven could tell that she was getting through to Chelsea because Chelsea had stopped fixing up her room.

"You're parents are therapists. Every Thanksgiving, your cousin Earl asks you to pull his finger. You're a vegetarian. You love animals. You love your dog Sam. You call him your "Sammy-whammy boy.'"

Chelsea turned to Raven. Nobody but Eddie knew that. "How did you know that?"

"Because in my world, we're best friends; you, me, and Eddie. We know everything about each other. When you like a guy, you snort like a pig when you laugh. You want to be an environmental biologist…how else would I know this if we aren't best friends?"

Chelsea contemplated the situation here. Maybe Raven was telling the truth.

Then, she shook her head. "This is impossible. There is no such thing as magic."

"Chelsea, I need your help. Please help me get my world back. You're the only one who can. Please?"

There was something decidedly different about Raven, Chelsea thought. She seemed, nicer, even if she was completely nuts. And she seemed desperate.

Chelsea sat down on her bed. Raven sat down next to her. "Please help me Chelsea. Please."

Chelsea didn't answer. Raven changed the subject for a minute. "Why aren't you downstairs at the…memorial?" Raven almost choked on her words.

Chelsea picked off the already chipping black paint on her fingernail, not wanting to look Raven in the eye. "I…I just couldn't go. I couldn't."

There were a few seconds of tense silence, and then Chelsea took a deep breath. "You know how crazy this sounds, right?"

"Does that mean you're going to help me?"

"Why don't you ask your loyal followers for help?"

"Are you kidding? The three of them together don't make up a fully functioning brain."

Chelsea cracked a small smile and Raven gasped. Chelsea frowned. "What?"

"Nothing it's just…for a second, when you smiled…I saw my best friend."

Chelsea hesitated,and then said,"Let's get one thing straight, this doesn't make us the best of friends. And this better not be a trick or so help me..."

"Oh, thank you Chels!" Raven practically screamed, pulling Chelsea into a hug. Chelsea tensed up at the contact, but then relaxed and sort of hugged back.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

Raven nodded and explained the entire situation.


	11. 10: Worse By The Minute

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 10

Chelsea and Raven arrived on Raven's front steps just before sunset. Chelsea looked up. "Wow, I haven't been here in so long."

Raven looked at her. "Are you kidding? Where I come from, you are a regular fixture at my house."

Chelsea cast a sideways glance at Raven as they headed up the steps and to Raven's door. Just as Raven was about to put the key in, Tanya opened the door. Well, Raven's mother didn't look any different. That was a relief.

"Raven Baxter, where have you been? That Muffy girl called and said that you felt sick and—who is this?"

Tanya waited for Raven's response, tapping her foot on the metal door frame. Raven looked from Chelsea to Tanya and then back. "Oh! Oh, Mom, you remember Chelsea Daniels?"

It felt weird introducing them.

Tanya eased up a bit. "Chelsea Daniels? Well, it has been a long time. I haven't seen you since you were five I think. How are you?"

"I've…been better Mrs. Baxter." Chelsea stated uncomfortably.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about Eddie. I heard yesterday. He was such a wonderful boy."

Chelsea nodded.

"Well, come in." Tanya said, stepping aside as Raven and Chelsea entered. "Do you girls want anything? A drink maybe?"

"No thanks." Chelsea said quietly.

"If its cool Mom, me and Chels are just gonna go up to my room." Raven said, reaching for Chelsea's hand, but Chelsea shied away. She was still iffy about the whole thing.

It hurt Raven a little to see her friend so guarded. But, there were bigger problems that needed to be solved.

Tanya nodded. "Okay. You girls just call me if you need anything."

Raven smiled. "We will."

Then, they headed up the stairs to Raven's room. Chelsea stepped in and looked around. Raven sat on her bed and Chelsea sat on the desk chair.

"So, where's the candle?" Chelsea asked, looking everywhere but at Raven.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, so I know that you might be telling the truth and two, because maybe if you just light it and make a wish, things will turn back to 'normal.'" Chelsea made quotation marks with her hands.

"Oh, okay." Raven said, standing up. "But I threw it away!"

Ravenran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled the lid off the garbage can quickly, but there was a fresh bag in the can. Raven looked there just in case, but the bag was so new that it was empty. Maybe the garbage was still outside, Raven thought as she threw open the back door and headed for the garbage cans.

What she found was her mother waving off the garbage men.

"NO! WAIT!" Raven screamed, running. But it was too late. The garbage truck was gone, and the candle went with it.

"MOM,NO!"

"What? What is it?" Tanya asked, frightened at her daughter's outburst.

"I accidentally threw away something very, VERY important! Now it's gone…" Raven sighed, near tears.

"What was it?"

"It was…" How was she supposed to explain to her mother that she threw away her magic candle? "…part of my project."

"Oh, honey. You were just a few seconds too late. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. It's okay. I'll…just have to find another way." Raven moped, going back inside. When she reached the living room, Corey was sitting on the couch and Chelsea was slipping out the front door.

"Chelsea, where are you going? Chels—" Raven called out just as the door shut.

"Who was that?" Corey asked, his eyes transfixed on a video game.

"That was Chelsea. Did she say anything to you?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you goodbye and don't chase after her." Corey mumbled and then hissed "Yes!" as he killed yet another man-eating alien.

Raven closed her eyes and drooped her shoulders in defeat. Things were getting worse by the second.

Just then, Tanya walked in. "Oh, did Chelsea leave?"

Raven nodded.

"Well, I hope she comes by more often. It's too bad you girls drifted apart. I always liked Chelsea and Eddie more than the girls you're hanging out with now. It's a shame about Eddie."

Raven nodded again. A big lump formed in her throat.

"Do you want something to eat honey? I could whip up something for you." Tanya asked, oblivious to Raven's discomfort at the moment.

"Where's Dad?" Raven finally managed to ask.

"He's still at work. Today's Thursday, your Dad has to close the warehouse today."

Raven nodded and then said, "What? Warehouse? What warehouse? Isn't Dad…working at the restaurant?" Raven had to be careful of what she said. If she blurted out that Victor owned his own restaurant and that wasn't true here, things could get ugly.

Tanya looked at Raven strangely for a second. "No…your Dad was fired from that job years ago, and found work at the warehouse down on Mission Street. Are you sure you're feeling okay Raven?"

Raven remembered having a vision about her father being fired from his job. So she, Chelsea and Eddie went to that restaurant (in disguise of course) and complained that they needed to be served by "Victor."

Victor thought he was so great that he actually quit and got an idea to make his own restaurant.

But, since Raven wasn't psychic in this world, she figured that that never happened. And now her father was working in a warehouse…something that didn't even seem culinary-related.

Raven shook her head. "No, no I don't think so. I'm just gonna go to bed okay?"

Raven ran up the stairs before Tanya even had a chance to respond.


	12. 11: Raven gets to see her life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 11

In her room, Raven took out an old photo album that depicted her life. It read, "Raven Baxter" on the front in beautiful gold, glittery curvature writing. Raven opened it and smiled. There she was, as an infant. Her birth certificate and foot print were neatly placed under the picture.

The next few pages were filled with more pictures of Raven as an infant, and then as a toddler…and then it skipped ahead as if no pictures were taken from age four to age nine.

There they were, the "Four 4th Graders of the Apocalypse." Even then they all dressed the same…Raven and Alana in the front, Muffy and Loca behind them. Loca still was unnaturally tall way back when.

All eyes flashed pure evil, even her own.

There were pictures of birthday parties and school plays…one in which Alana was the tooth fairy and Raven was tooth decay.

"So, I guess it worked out for Alana after all." Raven said to no one, shaking her head.

In almost every picture, Raven, Alana, Muffy and Loca were together, as if they were all linked like Siamese twins…except there were four of them.

The Junior High School pictures came next. There were a few with the four girls in them, but then it changed terribly.

There were pictures of what looked like torture. Three of the girls were standing around a victim, laughing at the poor person's pain. There were pictures of Loca and Alana giving wedgies, Rave, Muffy and Alana hitting kids with dodge balls, Alana, Muffy and Loca laughing at a kid covered in toilet paper.

Raven and Muffy laughing at a kid covered in tomato sauce…

Loca was holding a very frightened kid a few feet off the ground…

Suddenly Alana wasn't in any more pictures and Bianca had taken her place. Still, the subject of the pictures remained the same.

Most of the album was full of this, but it was the back portion that made Raven sick.

The section was marked, "Eddie and Chelsea" as if the evil Raven of this world like to regularly look at just this part of the book.

There was a familiar looking picture of Bianca, Loca, and Muffy laughing while Eddie seemed to be twitching in pain. The lizard down the pants, Raven thought sadly.

There was a picture of Chelsea hanging from an open school locker by her jacket as Raven, Loca and Bianca laughed on.

There was a picture of what looked like Bianca pulling Eddie's pants down in the middle of a crowded hallway. Eddie's face was scrunched in embarrassment. Loca and Muffy were pointing and laughing.

The picture of Chelsea's "Hostile Makeover" was there too. Chelsea's sad clown face pulled at Raven's heart strings.

There were other horrible pictures…like Chelsea covered in chocolate syrup. You could see she wasn't only hurt, she was steaming mad. There were a few pictures of Raven pushing a pie into Eddie's face.

There was one where Bianca and Loca were holding Chelsea down while Muffy seemed to be writing LOSER on her forehead with what looked like black permanent marker. All the picture got was an LOS, but you could tell where it was headed.

Raven slammed the book shut and threw it across the room; tears were streaming down her face.

"What kind of a monster am I?" She whispered, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly.

The things she did to people…especially Eddie and Chelsea…it was no wonder Chelsea was so angry and hesitant to help.

"I've got to change it back. I've got to." Raven chanted as she cried.

Suddenly, a light bulb exploded in her head. Maybe if she went back to the magic store, she thought through her tears, Samantha could help…


	13. 12: Fakeouts and Short Walks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 12

That Friday morning, Raven trudged down the stairs in her pajamas and robe to be greeted by her father cooking breakfast. Victor might not have had a job as a cook, but he was still the head chef at home.

Victor was folding the egg over the cheese to make a perfect omelet when he saw Raven. "Hey Raven. Your mom told me you weren't feeling too well last night. How are you feeling today?"

Raven shook her head and sighed loudly. "Not so good Dad. If it's okay, can I stay home today?"

"Do you have any tests today?"

"No, I don't think so." Honestly, Raven had no idea if she had any tests today, but she didn't plan on sticking around this world for too much longer.

"Well, you better be positive, because you know what will happen if you fail biology again."

"I'm sure Dad. And don't worry, I'm not failing biology." Raven said quickly. She wondered what would happen to her if she did fail biology "again." What would her parents have done? Actually, it surprised Raven that she was allowed to fail biology even once.

Her parents in this world were terribly sweet, but quite inattentive and completely oblivious to Raven's actual feelings. It could be possible that Raven (of thisworld)was so wrapped up in doing her own thing and going against what her parents wanted for so long, that they just got used to not paying enough attention. Or maybe she had them completely fooled when it came to the way she behaved…except academically, that is.

Whatever it was, Raven felt very sad for everyone in her life in this world, and was very determined to get back to her own world. Who knew that making one simple wish would complicate so many different things?

Victor flipped the omelet on to a plate with ease, and then turned to Raven. "I guess it would be all right for you to stay home just this once. And I better see an improvement on this quarter's report card or…"

Raven kissed her father on the cheek gently and said, "Thanks Daddy."

Then she left the kitchen.

Raven walked into the living room and heard a knock on the door. The three shadows behind the glass revealed what Raven had dreaded since she woke up. The "posse" was here once again.

Quickly grabbing some tissues from the box on the table and rubbing her nose fiercely until it tinted a little red, Raven coughed loudly and said, "I'm coming!"

Shuffling to the door (she had to get into character) Raven slowly opened it a little, sticking her head between the small space between the door and its frame. There stood Bianca, Muffy and Loca, dressed in black and white outfits.

"Raven, we weren't sure what you wanted us to wear because you didn't specify, so we figured black and white was best."

"Uh…that's nice guys," Raven sniffled, coughing loudly into a tissue and making the girls flinch, "but I don't think I'm going to school today. I don't feel so well."

Raven tried to use her best nasal voice and prayed that they wouldn't see right through her façade.

"You got a cold boss?" Loca asked and Raven coughed again, making sure to emphasize the hacking sound. Muffy looked away in disgust.

"Wow, you never get sick." Bianca said. "So, who's it gonna be?"

"What?" Raven asked, rubbing a tissue against her nose and pulling her robe closer together.

"Who are you going to appoint as the substitute leader today, since you're sick and all?" Muffy said with a glint of hope in her voice.

Raven thought about it for a second. Bianca was their leader in her world, so it was the most obvious choice. "I guess Bianca will 'sub' for today." Raven sniffled again.

Bianca hissed, "Yes" while balling her fists together and making the "yes" movements. "You won't regret this Rae, I will **not** let you down." She said excitedly.

Raven coughed into her tissue and nodded. "Good luck. Bye, bye now."

Then, she closed the door and went back upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Later that day, when everyone had gone off to work and to school, Raven hopped out of bed and raced over to "Curly's Magic Shop" only to find a locked door and a paper sign that read:

"**_Curly's is closed for restocking. We will open again on Saturday. Sorry for the inconvenience_**."

Clicking her teeth and slouching her shoulders in a huff, Raven made the long, defeated journey back home.

Oh her way, she passed the pizza shack that she, Eddie, and Chelsea hung out in sometimes. Looking in the window, she could almost picture the three of them sitting at the table in the far off corner, eating pizza and laughing. As quickly as the image came, it faded, but she still stared at the window, hoping to catch just one more glimpse of her memory.

A big lump formed in her throat as she thought about the way Chelsea looked and acted. She was so angry, so guarded, so…hurt by what Raven had done to her over the years. Raven couldn't believe for one second that she even had the ability to hurt Chelsea purposely. But somehow she did, and it cut her heart to ribbons to think of the way Chelsea must've felt every time she was targeted and attacked. You couldn't call it being "bothered" or "picked on". It was a full on **assault** when it came to Chelsea…and Eddie.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about Eddie. It wasn't fair that he had to lose his life in order for Raven to become "normal." If Raven had known about the consequences of her wish, she would have thrown that candle into the garbage even before she got home and just took the psychic lumps as they came.

Suddenly, Samantha's voice was ringing in her ears.

"_Just…be careful what you wish for_."

Samantha had known the dangers of making a wish that wasn't carefully planned out. There must have been other complaints about them. Without proper instructions, people could have probably wished terrible things that they regretted and wanted to take back. Raven was almost sure of it. Samantha would know how to help her. She had to know how to help. Raven planned on being in front of that magic shop the minute the sign was switched from "closed," to "open" tomorrow.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Raven realized that she had wandered over to Chelsea's house. It was either guilt or force of habit that led her here; it was probably a little bit of both.

Raven wondered if Chelsea would still be willing to help. There was a moment of doubt, in which Raven could envision herself walking right by Chelsea's house without stopping. Instead, she found herself heading toward the steps slowly. She hopped up onto the front stoop, afraid to ring the door bell or knock on the door, so she sat down on the stoop and waited for someone to come out.

Hopefully, it would be Chelsea.


	14. 13: Chelsea's House Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 13

Two hours later, the door cracked open and Chelsea and Mrs. Daniels came out. Raven stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked irritated, but there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I-I came to speak to you." Raven said nervously.

"Why aren't you in school young lady?" Mrs. Daniels asked stepping protectively in front of Chelsea.

"I…I wasn't feeling well," Raven said and then quickly added, "but I'm feeling better now and I wanted to speak to Chelsea, if that's okay with you?"

Mrs. Daniels was about to shoot Raven down, but then Chelsea spoke up. "It's okay Mom. Go start the car. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure honey?" Mrs. Daniels asked, reluctant to leave her daughter with her life-long tormentor.

Chelsea nodded and Mrs. Daniels slowly headed toward her car. Once Mrs. Daniels was inside and starting the car up, Chelsea sat down on the stoop and Raven followed.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out last night. I didn't mean to, I just wanted someone's help. I hope you still want to help me, but if you don't, I'll understand."

Chelsea was silent for a few seconds, looking around her neighborhood, trying to avoid Raven's hopeful stare. Then she said, "Did you call my cell phone yesterday?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I called at school before I came to your house."

"How did you get my number?"

"I know it by heart. It's not hard. 917-555-7835. It's on speed dial on my cell in the other world…apparently I don't have a cell phone in this world."

Chelsea's mother honked and Chelsea stood up, motioning with her index finger to tell her mother that she'll be there in a minute. Raven stood up too.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm no so sure that that's any of your business." Chelsea stated, but then changed her mind when hurt quickly swept over Raven's face. "I…I'm going to counseling. My parents think it'll help…"

"But you're parents are both therapists. They can't help you?"

"Nah. It's like this rule or something. You know how a surgeon can't operate on his/her own family, it's the same with a psychiatrist. You can't head-shrink your offspring."

"Oh."

Chelsea's mother honked again. "Well, I have to go so…" Chelsea trailed off, stepping down off her stoop.

Then, she turned. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me and…we'll talk about your problem."

Raven smiled so brightly that it actually hurt. "Okay. I'll call you. Thank you so much."

Raven moved forward as if to hug Chelsea, but then thought better of it and just waved. "Bye."

Chelsea looked toward the ground and smiled a little. There was still some discomfort with this whole thing, but Raven could tell that she was starting to get to Chelsea. Then, Chelsea got into her mother's car and they drove off.

Raven walked home a little happier than when she started. With Chelsea's help she felt a little better about the whole thing. That feeling was about to change.

"Raven?" A voice called from behind her and she froze, knowing exactly where the voice came from. She slowly turned.

Bianca, Muffy and Loca were standing behind her, matching shocked expressions were plastered on all of their faces.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked roughly and Raven flinched…


	15. 14: Minor Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 14

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked roughly and Raven flinched. She had a sudden impulse to say "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" but she held it back.

"What are you guys doing here…out of school?" Raven asked nervously.

"We were coming to visit you. What are you doing?" Bianca said again.

"I thought you said you were sick." Muffy said and Raven noticed a small brown paper bag in her arms.

Raven looked at them and then suddenly began to cough uncontrollably. After the hacking ceased, Raven said. "Oh, yes, yes I am sick. I-I-I just went out to get myself some medicine!"

"Where's the medicine then?" Bianca asked, suspicious.

Raven looked at her hands as if the medicine would magically appear. She had to think quickly. "Oh-oh! Oh no!" Raven put a hand to her forehead. "I have a fever, I must be delirious. I thought I got medicine...mommy, I don't want to go to school yet!"

Raven walked in circles for a few seconds, mumbling "Mommy."

The three girls stared at her.

"Well, I better…go home, bye!" Raven was about to run away when Loca called out to her.

"Hey wait!"

Raven turned, praying silently that they would just leave her alone.

"We got you some chicken soup." Loca said, taking the brown paper bag from Muffy and handing it to Raven.

"Oh…thank you." Raven said, and then broke out into another fit of fake coughs.

"I gotta go." Raven said, sniffling. Then, she practically ran away.

"Okay, feel better!" Muffy called to Raven, who didn't respond. "Wow, do you guys think it's serious?" She said worriedly.

"Oh it's serious all right." Bianca said. "Raven's not sick. She's lying to us."

"You think?" Loca asked, her eyebrows moved up in surprise.

"Oh, I know." Bianca stated. "She's been acting weird since yesterday. There's something going on with her, and we're gonna find out what it is."

"How do we do that?" Muffy asked, grabbing her pen and flipping open her notebook, getting ready to take notes.

"We're gonna spy on her, and find out what secret she's keeping."

Muffy and Loca smiled, but then Loca frowned. "Hey, isn't this kind of wrong? Spying on the boss and all?"

"It's for her own good Loca." Bianca said sternly. "Now, let's go."

Bianca led the way with Muffy and Loca trailing behind her. If Raven had seen it, she would have thought she was back in her own world.


	16. 15: Pizza Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 15

A few hours later, Raven quickly dialed Chelsea's cell phone. After two rings, Chelsea picked up.

"Yello!"

"Chelsea hey, it's me."

"Me who?"

"Raven."

"Oh…hi."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No. I just got home like five minutes ago. So…"

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Do you wanna meet somewhere? I don't want to talk to you over the phone like this."

"Uh…I guess so. Where?"

"Do you know that pizza place down on Main Street?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there in like, half an hour?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll see you then."

"All right, cool. See you."

"Yeah."

Then, Chelsea hung up.

Raven shook off the weirdness of that call and grabbed her jacket. Checking herself out in the mirror quickly and grabbing some cash off of her desk, Raven quickly jogged down the stairs and went for the front door. Raven opened the door and stepped outside, and something caught her eye from the right. Looking over slowly, Raven could see the very top of Loca's head just beyond her porch. She could tell by the headband that Loca liked to wear sometimes.

Sniffling and coughing loudly, Raven opened and closed her mailbox and shouted. "Well, I guess no mail today…ACHOO!"

Then, she went back inside, closed the door, and made her way to the back door.

Muffy, Loca, and Bianca all stood up. "Well, that didn't work. What are we going to do now?" Muffy asked, her eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"She'll come back out." Bianca whispered harshly. "And we're not leaving this spot until she does. And then we'll follow her."

* * *

Ray's Pizza wasn't packed with people, but it was crowded enough. Raven got there before Chelsea, so she grabbed a seat, ordered for both herself and Chelsea, and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Chelsea was standing by the front door, scanning the crowd for Raven.

Raven stood and waved her arm. Chelsea noticed and headed over. Sitting down, before she even got to say a word, the waitress came over with two slices of pizza and two sodas.

"Who's got the vegetarian slice?" The waitress asked dryly, chewing her gum.

"That's for her." Raven said quickly and Chelsea looked puzzled.

The waitress put the slices and sodas down and then left without saying another word.

"Um…thanks."

"You like vegetarian pizza right? You die for it in my world."

"Yeah, it's my favorite." Chelsea said, picking a piece of broccoli off the slice and popping it into her mouth.

Raven sipped her soda. She really didn't know what to say anymore. Small talk was never a problem between them in her world. Raven, Chelsea and Eddie always had stuff to say to each other, even if it was about nothing at all.

After eating in silence for a while, Chelsea(completely shocking Raven) spoke up. "So..um…what is your world like? I mean…"

"It's…" Raven couldn't fine the right word so she just said, "Better."

Chelsea's forehead scrunched in question, sending the message that she wanted Raven to elaborate.

"Well, and I'm pretty sure that I've already said this at least once, you, me and Eddie are best friends. We get into a fair amount of trouble, but it always works out okay."

"What was Eddie like in…your world?" Chelsea hesitated. Maybe she didn't want to know.

"Eddie is the best. He's wacky, he's fun and he loves music. I don't think I've ever met anyone who loves music as much as he does. Eddie D J's all the time and he's got his own show on Bayside's KUDA radio."

Chelsea smiled a little, but tears formed in her eyes. "Wow…that's Eddie. D.J. Eddie T."

"Really?" Raven whispered with intense emotion, her own tears forming.

Chelsea nodded.

"Eddie made me a mixed C.D. for my birthday. It had all of my favorite songs on it. I listened to it at least ten times that night."

A tear escaped Chelsea's damp eyelids and slid down her cheek. "Eddie made me one too. I know it was hard for him because he never liked rock music…but he made it just the same."

Chelsea swiped the tear off of her cheek quickly and breathed to regain her composure. She had promised herself years ago that she would never let Raven see her cry. Even if this wasn't the Raven she knew and hated, the promise had to be kept all the same.

Raven dabbed her eyes with the rough pizzeria napkins. "**You** are very different in my world."

"What?"

Raven tilted her head in thought. "Well, you're appearance and attitude are different."

"What are you talking about?"

Raven shrugged. "Well, in my world, you don't like rock music. Well, really, you like all kinds of music. But you don't dress…like that. Not that there's anything wrong with the way you dress." Raven didn't want to offend Chelsea.

"You're not so angry in my world…but I guess it's kinda my fault that you're angry here."

Chelsea just stared at Raven.

"You're…the best friend a girl could have. You always back me up, even if it's ridiculous. You always help me through anything. Like Devon."

"Devon Carter?" Chelsea asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Raven nodded. "Devon and I were in love…"

As Raven droned on about her and Devon, Chelsea began to think back a few months. Chelsea remembered Raven (well, the Raven of this world) forcing Devon to go out with her. Alana, Muffy, and Loca basically threatened him if he didn't. Devon was terribly unhappy. Who wouldn't be? Being forced to go out with someone you don't like had to be hard for anyone. Devon missed school a lot just to avoid Raven and her posse. Chelsea kind of felt bad for him, but it turned out better in the end. He was lucky enough to move away.

"…I was crushed when he moved. But, you and Eddie helped me through it. You guys brought me ice cream and we hung out all the time. You took me out all the time, even when I didn't feel like going, just to get my mind off of Devon."

"That sounds…really nice."

"That is why I have to get back there. Even if Serena puts the article in the newspaper and I'm the freak for the rest of my life, I have to make everything right again."

They finished eating, paid at the register, and then began walking back to Chelsea's house. As they walked, Chelsea asked, "S-so…in your world…am…am I happy?"

Raven smiled as she thought about the Chelsea she knew. "The happiest. Almost nothing brings you down girl. Well, except the mistreatment of animals."

"Your world sounds so much better than this one. Why would you wish it away?"

"I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want to be a freak. It was stupid and wrong, but I'm gonna fix it."

"So, the candle thing was a bust, huh?"

"Yes, I threw it out like a moron. Hey, why did you leave like that?"

"I felt weird. I had to go…sorry."

"It's cool."

They had reached Chelsea's house and sat down on the stoop for a bit.

"I-I went back to the magic shop today, but it was closed. It's reopening tomorrow…do you wanna come with me?"

"When?"

"I was hoping to be there the minute it opened. So, around eight I suppose?"

Chelsea seemed to think about it for a minute. "Okay. So, I guess you can meet me by my house and we'll go together."

Raven smiled brightly for the second time that day. "Sounds like a plan!"

They both stood up. As Chelsea walked up the stairs, she said, "You know, this has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever been through. Magic birthday candles and other worlds…but it's kind of cool."

Raven nodded slightly. "See you tomorrow."

Chelsea nodded and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

Raven walked home happily. Thing were certainly looking up. As she passed the bushes by her neighbor's front yard, she noticed three sleeping teenagers…Bianca, Muffy, and Loca.

Quickly tip-toeing past them and up to her door, Raven laughed a little at their stupidity. Opening her door quietly, Raven stepped inside and then turned.

"ACHOO!"

Then she closed the door.

Bianca, Muffy and Loca awoke with a start.


	17. 16: Back to Curly's Magic Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 16

The next day, at exactly 7:15 a.m., Raven was up, dressed, and walking out of her house. She left a note by the fridge, a place that at least one member of her family would look. Looking around quickly, just to make sure that the posse was nowhere to be found, Raven closed her door and jogged down the steps of her house.

Bianca, Muffy and Loca stepped out from behind the other side of her stoop. Bianca smiled wildly. "I knew she was lying!"

"She's getting away." Muffy practically shouted.

That was all the initiative they needed as they followedRaven down her block.

* * *

When Raven reached Chelsea's house, Chelsea was sitting on the stoop outside. 

"Hey, you're right on time." Chelsea stated, looking at her wristwatch.

"Yeah. I don't want to be a second late. Maybe, if Samantha's in there, I can get us inside before they open."

Raven looked around the neighborhood and Chelsea asked, "What are you doing?"

Raven squinted her eyes and shook her head a little. "I don't know…I—do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Uh…no. Why?"

"It's just…I feel like someone's following me." Raven said quickly, and then her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"What, what?" Chelsea whispered, sitting frozen on her stoop.

"It's the girls. Bianca, Muffy and Loca. I caught them spying on me last night. I think they're following me."

Bianca, Loca, and Muffy stopped a few houses before, shocked.

"Daniels? Raven ditched us for that loser Chelsea Daniels?" Loca squealed uncharacteristically.

"Why would Raven do this to us?" Muffy whispered in Bianca's ear.

Bianca shook her head. Her blood boiled with a mixture of anger, hurt, and jealousy. "Something's up."

* * *

Chelsea stood up. "Well, what do we do?" 

Raven looked around. "Uh…let's get inside." She grabbed Chelsea by the hand and dragged her up the stairs. Chelsea unlocked the door and they both went inside. Then, they both went out Chelsea's backyard door.

Hopping over the back fence and then jetting down the block, they slowed when Raven thought it was safe. Then Chelsea said:

"How are you going to convince Samantha to help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think she'll know you? In this world, you never went to the magic shop to ask for the candle."

Raven hadn't thought about that. "We'll…just have to cross that bridge when we come to it girl."

They started toward the magic shop.

* * *

Raven and Chelsea reached the magic shop by 7:40. Chelsea stepped back to get a full view of the place, while Raven practically pressed her face against the window pane to see if Samantha was there. 

To her luck, Samantha was there, restocking a shelf with some bottles.

"Samantha!" Raven shouted, banging on the glass. Samantha almost fell off of the small step stool she was on in surprise. When she turned, Raven banged again and pointed to the door.

Samantha did not look happy. In fact, she looked visibly upset.

"You remember me? It's Raven!" Raven shouted as Samantha stared at her. "Let us in!"

Samantha took a step toward the door and then hesitated. Then, after Raven wrapped on the glass for a third time, Samantha relented and unlocked the door. Raven and Chelsea stepped inside. Samantha ran behind the counter with Raven in tow. Chelsea looked around the shop in wonderment.

"Hey, do you remember me? I came in here a few days ago and you gave me a…"

"Magic birthday candle. Yes, I remember."

Chelsea heard it and snapped her head toward the two girls. "You remember her? How?"

"Well, our shop is protected from any magic from outside."

Raven nodded in excitement. "Thank God, because I really need your help."

"What?" Samantha asked, afraid of the answer.

"I made a wish and messed everything up. I need to change it back. You can help me change it back right?"

Samantha shook her head. "I **TOLD** you to be careful!"

Chelsea stepped behind Raven. She could not believe her ears. Everything that Raven had told her had been the truth. The other world, the candle, the wish…everything. Up until this moment, she only half-believed the story. Now…

"I-I-I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you."

"What!" Raven shouted and Samantha flinched.

"You made the wish, you live with the consequences. I'm sorry, but you're on your own."

All of the breath that Raven had in her lungs suddenly expended from her body. She felt her whole body deflate. Ever since Raven realized what a mistake she had made, it was like her world was being dangled in front of her and no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't get closer. Today, with the help of Chelsea and what would have been Samantha, Raven thought she was one step closer; that she was gainingground and would finallymake things right.But with Samantha's crushing words, Ravensaw her world in her mind just…shatter into a million pieces.

"No..."


	18. 17: There Has To Be Another Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 17

Bianca, Muffy and Loca walked up to Chelsea's house and sat down on the stoop.

"Chelsea Daniels…" Loca muttered continuously, laughing a little. It wasn't a happy laugh, though. It was the kind of laugh you got from someone who was so mad that right after the laugh, a scream and some sort of violence usually followed.

"What do we do now?" Muffy asked Bianca.

"We wait." Bianca said angrily.

Loca stood up. "No. I'm sick and tired of waiting."

"What?" Both Bianca and Muffy said at the same time.

"You think they're in there? They probably went out the back door and are long gone! I don't care anymore. If Raven wants to ditch us for that freak, that's fine."

"But what are you going to do? What's going to happen?" Muffy asked, very worried about the future of their posse. It looked as if they were breaking up. This life was the only life she knew. If the posse was over, then her life was over.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to go home, take a shower, take a nap, and start fresh. I'm tired of being someone's follower. It's time to do my own thing. And if you're smart, y'all will do the same thing. I'm out."

Then, Loca left.

"Loca, wait! This is crazy!" Muffy called after her, but Loca didn't turn around. Bianca stood there, angrier than ever.

"We don't need her!" Bianca told Muffy, and then shouted, " Forget you! We'll catch Raven…" Bianca yelled and then trailed off, "by ourselves…"

Bianca turned to Muffy. "Are you going to wait here? Or are you going to ditch me too?"

Muffy shook her head. "No. I'll wait."

The two once powerful but now utterly pathetic bullies sat on the Daniels' stoop, waiting for someone that would never show up.

* * *

"No. No you don't understand!" Raven said breathlessly. 

"I'm sorry." Samantha said sympathetically. Usually, a sales clerk just says that to keep the customer from attacking them…but it seemed as it Samantha really meant it.

Raven gripped on to the counter for support; hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. This was her only chance to get back to her world…the real world, and Samantha couldn't help her.

Chelsea stepped up. She had seen enough. "All right. I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but there is no way you can't help my friend. There must be some way to reverse the wish. There **HAS** to be a way!"

Raven looked at Chelsea in both surprise and gratitude.

Samantha seemed to be battling within herself. There were several moments of intense silence as Raven and Chelsea waited for a response. Raven started to take deep breaths, she found herself becoming calmer.

Samantha closed her eyes. "There…there is one way. But, I'm not really sure, so don't get all excited." She added quickly.

Chelsea smiled a little and Raven sucked in a large amount of air. The world that had just shattered in her mind began to do a reverse, and piece itself back together. There was some hope after all.

"Well, what is it?" Chelsea asked impatiently.


	19. 18: The Other Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm just writing to thank everyone whose been reading and reviewing. You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you. You are what keeps me writing. On that note, I'm going to have to apologize. I'm going on vacationtomorrowand I won't be back until the 6th of August. I promise though, that I will finish this story, so don't give up on me. Once again, thank all of you for reading thisstory. At the end of the story, I will dedicate a chapter, thanking everyone who reviewed personally._**

**_So, bye for now._**

**_w.t.s._**

**_P.S. I don't know anything about magic really. I made up "limpseed root" because it sounded funny. Watch it like really exsists...lol._**

**_

* * *

Chapter 18_**

Samantha ran her fingers across the shelf of spell books that she had in the back room of the store. Raven and Chelsea stood behind her. Raven bit her nail in anxiety, and Chelsea was pulling on her left index finger (which she sometimes did when she was nervous).

"Ah, got it!" Samantha pulled a rather large and very old looking book off the shelf and slammed it down on the desk behind her. Dust flew off of it, sending a small cloud of particles in the air that floated in the lamp light. She threw the front cover open and began to quickly flip through the pages.

"No…no…no…yes! Here it is." Samantha turned the book toward Raven so she could read the title properly.

"To Reverse That Which Has Been Wrongly Made Right," Raven said aloud, "Huh?"

"It basically means, to undo what you did."

"Why didn't you want to show us this?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, it's only been done once, and I'm not sure how it turned out."

"What happened?" Raven asked as Samantha turned the book back around to read the spell.

"This guy,Patrick Byrne, came into our shop while we were in Seattle. He was a nice enough guy I guess, but he was kind of down on his luck. His wife was leaving him and taking the kids, he was broke, and he was getting evicted from his apartment. It was his birthday, so my mother sold him one of the magic birthday candles. I don't know exactly what it was Mr. Byrnewished for, but the next day, I'm reading in the newspaper that he won the lottery. 145 million dollars."

"No kidding. Thought he could buy happiness?" Chelsea said and Samantha shrugged.

"I guess. Everything's great for about a month or so, then Mr. Byrne comes running into our shop one morning, exhausted and practically in tears. He says that his soon to be ex wife was murdered and his kids were being held for ransom. The kidnappers wanted everything, the only problem was that he spent a lot of it clearing up debts and buying some expensive things. He was on his hands and knees begging my mother to help him. I had never seen anything like it. That's when she suggested this spell."

Raven and Chelsea stood in awe. "Did it work?" Raven asked, barely finding her voice.

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know. We did the spell, he ran out, and we never heard from him again. There was nothing in the papers, so I suppose it worked. But I can't be sure."

Chelsea passed a worried glance to Raven, who matched it with her own.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Is the wish that you made so bad that you **need **to do this?"

Raven stepped closer to the desk and leaned on it. "I made that wish, and one of my best friends lost his life because of it. My other best friend," Raven whispered, motioning toward Chelsea, "is so screwed up because of this wish, and I am something that I never wanted to be. So yes. I am willing to anything and everything to make it right."

Samantha nodded and then she scanned the spell again. "Looks like you have to drink a potion. Hmm…oh no."

"What?" Raven asked, getting afraid again.

"It says we need limpseed root. We don't have any in the store."

"Well, go get some. Hell, I'll get some. Just send me to the store or something." Raven began to ramble in a panic.

"No, don't worry. My mom actually went out to get some. She should be back around noon…" Samantha reassured Raven (who breathed a sigh of relief) "Oh, wait. It says the spell has to be done at midnight. That's right, I forgot it had to be done at midnight. Is that okay?"

"Well, it's gonna have to be okay." Chelsea stated, half-laughing.

Samantha nodded and then looked at her watch. "Oh man. I gotta open the store!"

Samantha ran out of the back room with Raven and Chelsea in tow. She ran to the front door, flipped the sign and snapped the lock back. "My mom would killed me if she found out I opened late."

"Is your mom gonna freak when you tell her about the spell?"

"I'm not telling her, are you nuts! I didn't tell her that I gave a teenage girl a magic birthday candle for free, let alone the fact that you want to take it back."

"So, how are we going to do the spell here?" Chelsea asked.

"We're not. The spell can be done anywhere. We'll do it at Raven's house. Raven, give me your address and I'll meet you there at like, eleven with the stuff."

Samantha walked over to the counter, got a pen and some scrap paper, and Raven wrote down her address.

"Are you going to be there?" Samantha asked Chelsea and Raven looked at her.

"Yes. I'm not missing this. Why, is that going to be a problem?"

Samantha shook her head. "No. Actually, it's better. We'll get the potion done faster with three people."

Raven and Chelsea both nodded in understanding, and then Raven suddenly hugged Samantha. "Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am."

"Don't thank me just yet. We have to see if it works."

"It'll work; it has to."

"Yeah. So, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Raven said as she and Chelsea walked out the door.

* * *

Raven and Chelsea stepped out into the daylight. Everything suddenly looked brighter. Raven knew that the spell was going to work. It had to.

Suddenly, someone slammed into Raven and they both fell to the cement. The other person stood up quickly while Raven sat up on the ground.

Brushing herself off, Raven said, "Hey, why don't you watch where you're go…" Raven looked at the very familiar Nike sneakers that were partially covered by Adidas sweatpants. Following the pants upwards, Raven came face to face with a very irritated Loca.

Chelsea grabbed Raven under her arms and pulled her up.

"Raven." Loca muttered between her teeth.

"Uh…hey Loca." Raven laughed nervously.


	20. 19: The Project

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Vacation was fun, but now it's back to the story. And since you all waited ever so patiently, I'm downloading two chapters for you! So, I hope it hasn't lost it's steam and I can't wait to read your reveiws. Thanks again guys.**_

**_w.t.s._**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Uh…hey Loca." Raven laughed nervously. Then she began to sniffle a little, but Loca put her hand up, stopping Raven abruptly.

"Stop. Just stop. I know you're not sick. You've been lying to us for days! And now you're ditching us for this freak?" Loca yelled, pointing at Chelsea, who shot daggers with her glare.

"Chelsea is not a freak!" Raven yelled back.

"What is up with you Raven? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Maybe she's finally acting normal." Chelsea muttered and Loca stepped up to her.

"I don't remember asking you loser." Loca tried to stare Chelsea down, but Chelsea returned the glare, standing her own ground. Loca cracked the knuckles on her right hand. "I ought to take you down right now." She said, balling her hand into a fist and raising it.

Raven grabbed Loca's arm. "No! Listen, the reason…the reason that I'm hanging out with Chelsea is…"

Raven scanned her mind for an excuse, but she was coming up blank. Loca ripped her arm away from her grasp. "Well, I'm waiting."

Raven stammered along, blinking wildly and rubbing the back of her neck. "Th-the reason is…"

Chelsea sighed. "We're working on a project together."

"Yes! Yes. We're working on a project together! A-and I didn't want to tell you guys because…because I thought you would make fun of me."

Loca smiled, and it seemed for a moment that she believed Raven, but then she frowned. "Wait…you don't have any classes with her. What kind of project is this?"

"Uh, um…community service! Yeah, it's a project for our community that I-I need for credit to-to graduate." Raven said, silently praying that Loca would understand.

"A-and, Chelsea has to do it too, so we have to work together…unfortunately." She had to make it as believable as possible.

To make it more realistic, Chelsea quickly added. "Well don't think that I'm happy with the pair-up either! There is nothing I can think of more horrible on this earth than working with you. I would rather run out into the middle of traffic--"

Raven snapped her head toward Chelsea and whispered. "Laying it on a little thick..."

"So…so that's it? You're with Daniels because you have to do a project with her?"

Raven nodded and Chelsea rolled her eyes.

Loca sighed heavily in relief. "Man, boss. I thought you were ditching us! I was ready to leave our group!"

"Yes well…you don't have to worry any more." Raven said, smiling falsely, patting Loca on the back. "Now…why don't you go tell Muffy and Bianca? Where are they anyway?"

"There over on your stoop," Loca said, pointing to Chelsea, "waiting for you guys to come out. I'll go tell them right now."

Then, Loca grabbed Raven into a tight hug, causing Raven to flinch a little. Luckily, Loca didn't notice. "Glad to have you back boss."

Raven smiled again, rubbing her back a little. The hug was kind of painful.

Then, Loca ran off.

Raven turned to Chelsea. "You'd rather run into the middle of traffic?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Well…I had to make it believable."

Raven shook her head and laughed. "Come on. Let's go to my house. You can stay over."

"Oh, my mom is going to love that."

"Can't you lie to her and tell her you're staying at another friend's house?"

Chelsea shook her head. "The only friend I had…was Eddie."

"Oh." Raven lowered her head.

Chelsea shrugged a little, but you could tell the pain was there. "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell her the truth and deal with it later."

"You know, you really are a great friend…in both worlds."

"Thanks." Chelsea whispered, playing with a button on her jacket.

* * *

Bianca filed her nails angrily and Muffy fiddled with the feather on her pen. They had been sitting there for an hour and nobody had come outside. They hadn't said a word to each other either. The only noise was Bianca's heavy breathing and the occasional passing car.

Muffy looked up from her pen and saw Loca jogging back to them. "Bianca, look."

Bianca followed Muffy's gaze, and raised her eyebrow in question. "Hmmm…finally coming to her senses huh?"

Muffy smiled. Maybe the group wasn't over after all. The girls stood up as Loca met them.

"So, you come crawling back to us?" Bianca said viciously.

"No. I just talked to Raven. The reason she's with Daniels is because they're working on a project together."

"Oh…oh! Good. That's good news!" Muffy exclaimed happily.

"Loca, you idiot. Rae doesn't have any classes with the freak." Biancaspat venomously.

"Yeah I know!" Loca argued her attitude showing. "It's a community service project that they have to do for graduation. Anyways, does it matter? She's not ditching us, so we don't have anything to worry about."

"Can we go home now?" Muffy asked Bianca, who seemed lost in thought.

"Bianca, we're going." Loca said, and Bianca snapped out of it.

"Whatever. See ya." Bianca said and walked off.

Bianca steamed as she walked away. Those two weren't any help at all. Community service project my butt, Bianca thought to herself. Raven was lying, and Muffy and Loca were too stupid to see through it. If Bianca wanted to find out what was up with Raven, she would have to do it herself.


	21. 20: Perfect Timing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 20

"Okay…okay Mom….OKAY! I will. Yes. Yes I will! All right. Love you too. Bye." Chelsea sighed in frustration as she hung up the phone.

"Problems?" Raven asked, grabbing two sodas from the refrigerator.

Chelsea just nodded, taking a soda and opening it. "I'll just have to deal with her tomorrow. It's fine."

As they headed into the living room, they were met by Tanya and Victor.

"Hey Mom, Dad, where are you guys going?" Raven asked, pointing to the two small suitcases near the doorway.

"Did you forget Rae? Your mother and I are going to CousinSarah's house for the weekend. She's getting married."

"Oh—oh yeah! Yes. Yes, I remember now."

"Hmmm…how convenient." Chelsea said under her breath and Raven nudged her with her elbow.

"And Corey is sleeping over William's house, but you'll have to pick him up tomorrow." Tanya said and then caught sight of Chelsea. "Well, hello again Chelsea."

Chelsea smiled a little. "Hi Mrs. Baxter."

"Chelsea Daniels? Hey, I remember you when you were just a little girl." Victor said, smiling as he reminisced about the past. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sir." Chelsea answered, uncomfortably.

"Hey, is it okay if Chelsea stays the night?"

"Oh sure. That's fine." Tanya replied. "Just remember, no parties…"

"And NO boys." Victor added.

"Don't worry Dad." Raven said. "You guys go, have fun!"

Raven hugged both of their parents. As they were heading out the door, Tanya went over the basics.

"Cousin Sarah's number is on the fridge. And William's number is on there too. Call us if there's a problem. You're father made some chicken cutlets for you guys tomorrow. I left some money on my dresser if you want to order a pizza or something. Please try to keep the house clean and no parties!"

Raven nodded. "Yes, yes."

"And no BOYS!" Victor said once more as Raven closed the door on them.

"Well, this has turned out well." Chelsea said, plopping herself down on Raven's couch.

"Oh my God, this is perfect! Now we can do the spell without any problems!"

"Great, now we just have to wait around till midnight to do it."

* * *

Bianca pressed her ear against the window, concentrating very hard on trying to hear what the girls were saying. All she caught was "…till midnight…"

"Midnight? Fine. I'll be back here at midnight, and then we'll really see what's going on." Bianca whispered, backing away from the window and heading home.


	22. 21: Making the Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 21

The girls sat andtried to watchsome movies (they were both too excited topay attention to the movie, but neither said a word to the other) until 11:15, when the doorbell rang. Raven dashed from her seat on the couch to the door. Chelsea stood up and turned the T.V. off.

"Who is it?" Raven asked. She knew who it was, it was just force of habit to ask who was at the door.

"Oh, it's the Wicked Witch of the West." Samantha replied sarcastically. "Open up or I'm gonna drop something!"

Raven opened the door. Samantha was standing there with the book under one arm, a small cauldron hanging off the other, and two large brown paper bags in each hand. Raven grabbed a bag out of one hand and Chelsea ran over and grabbed the other.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff!" Raven exclaimed and Samantha scoffed.

"Yeah, can you imagine walking to your house with this stuff? What, do you live on the biggest hill in San Francisco?"

"You know, I've heard that before…" Raven said her mind wandering.

"Hey, where can I put this?" Samantha asked, slowly pulling the book from under her arm.

"Oh, we can put it in the kitchen, follow me."

The three girls headed into the kitchen. Samantha put the cauldron on the stovetop range and set the book on the counter. Chelsea and Raven set the bags on the seats against the counter.

"Okay, let's get this potion in motion!" Raven said, rubbing her hands together in preparation. Both Chelsea and Samantha just stared at her.

"What?"

The girls started to un pack the supplies and put the potion together. Samantha read off the book, Chelsea added the ingredients and Raven stirred until she felt dizzy.

After thirty minutes, the potion was bubbling, a sickly green color, smelled horrible, and was ready for drinking!

"Uh…I have to drink that?" Raven asked, staring at the green substance in disgust.

"Yep." Samantha responded. "I guess it looks pretty nasty, but hey, you wanted it."

"So what, when she drinks this stuff, is she gonna like, disappear or something?" Chelsea asked, lifting a spoonful out of the cauldron and letting it slowly spill back in.

Samantha shrugged. "Well no. If anyone's supposed to disappear, I think it would be us."

"What?" Chelsea asked, suddenly afraid of just vanishing into thin air.

"Well, I mean, the whole world is going to change back to normal. When Raven drinks it, we…meaning the people we are right now, shouldn't exist any more. The Chelsea and Samantha that Raven knows will be here. But that's IF the potion works. Mr. Byrne left the shop with the potion after we said the spell and our shop is protected by magic, so I wouldn't rightly know."

Samantha put some potion in a glass using a ladle, and handed it to Raven. "Okay, so it's 11:50. In a few minutes, you'll repeat the spell after me, and then drink the potion."

"And that's it? The world changes back to normal?"

Samantha nodded. "Hey, where's your bathroom? All this stuff is making me a little nervous."

"Uh, upstairs and to the left. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to dry heave a little and then I'll be fine." Samantha said shakily and then left the room.

Raven and Chelsea watched her go, and then they looked at each other. Raven realized then and there that she would miss this Chelsea. This Chelsea didn't exist in her world. Sure, the Chelsea she knew was great and Raven would always love her, but this Chelsea was different. This one was special. And Raven knew that she would always remember this Chelsea. This guarded, lonely, angry Chelsea who turned out to be loyal, trustworthy, and kind.

"You know, this has been the freakiest couple of days I have ever had." Chelsea said, leaning on the counter, cupping a hand underneath her chin. "But it was kind of cool."

"Yeah I guess." Raven sighed, moving over toward Chelsea. "I'm sorry that I'm basically erasing you and your life…"

Chelsea shrugged. "It's okay, I suppose. This life wasn't all that great. I think I'm much better off in your world."

Tears pooled in Raven's eyes. The one similarity that both Chelsea's had was that they were completely selfless. They would do anything for a friend. "But…I'm really going to miss you."

Raven could see the tears form in Chelsea's eyes as well.

"I-I know that you didn'twant to help me in the beginning, and you had good reason after the way that I…uh, the me in this world, treated you. But I'm really glad that you did."

"I'm glad I did too. And…I'm going to miss you too."

Raven went in for a hug, and then stopped. She knew that Chelsea didn't really enjoy the hug thing. But Chelsea nodded. "It's okay Raven."

Raven's face lit up and she hugged Chelsea tightly. Chelsea hugged back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice called from the kitchen door.

Raven and Chelsea broke apart and turned to face the voice.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" Raven asked in a high-pitched voice.


	23. 22: A Little Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

**_Author's Note: Just wanted to warn you guys. I suck at rhyming; it took me like an hour tocome up with the pathetic little rhyme inthis chapter. So don't makefun of me please. Lol._**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" Raven asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Apparently, I'm catching you in your big-fat lie!" Bianca sneered, moving closer to Raven and Chelsea.

Looking at the kitchen, Bianca noticed the whole spell stuff. "What's all this?"

"Uh—w-well you see, it's part of our community service project. Didn't Loca tell you?"

Bianca stirred the potion, laughing a little. Then, she saw the book. "Please. What, are you two performing a magic spell or something?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Samantha said, walking into the kitchen. "Who's this?"

"You don't know me? I'm…" Bianca began but Raven interrupted her.

"She was just leaving." Raven said, turning Bianca around and pushing her toward the door, but Bianca jumped from Raven's grasp.

"Nuh-uh. No way. I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on."

"Raven wants you out of here. So leave." Chelsea said firmly, moving behind Raven.

"Do you think you scare me little girl? You are nothing but a mousey little freak—"

"And you are nothing but astupid little bully." Chelsea shot back.

"Guys, its 11:56." Samantha cut in.

"You better watch your mouth, if you know what's good for you." Bianca threatened, but Chelsea didn't back down. In fact, she moved past Raven to look Bianca square in the eye.

"What are you going to do? You're alone. Loca and Muffy aren't here to hold me down."

"Chelsea, it's cool." Raven said, the only one hearing Samantha's warning.

"11:57" Samantha said louder, looking at her watch.

"I can still kick your sorry little butt." Bianca stated, pushing Chelsea.

Chelsea pushed back harder and Bianca stumbled.

"Hey, stop it!" Raven screamed, putting herself in the middle as both Bianca and Chelsea lunged at each other.

The girls struggled between Raven, who was having a really hard time keeping them apart. "Samantha, a little help here!" Raven shouted.

"Oh." Samantha said, shuffling over and reaching into her pocket. Pulling out what looked like white sand, Samantha sprinkled some over Bianca just as Chelsea pushed her back.

But Bianca didn't fall. Raven watched as Bianca's whole body stiffened in what looked like an uncomfortable pose. One leg was bent in the air as she balanced on the heel of her other foot. Her arms were spread widely like a tightrope walker. But Bianca did not move. She didn't budge one inch. It was like she froze in mid air.

"Wow. What is that stuff?" Raven asked, as both she and Chelsea stared at Bianca, their mouths agape.

"Freezing powder. I keep it in my pocket, you know, in case someone wants to mug me or something. It works, but not for long." Samantha said, looking at her watch. "OH! 11:59! Quick!"

Both Raven and Samantha ran to the counter.

"Okay, repeat after me." Samantha ordered and Raven nodded. "_Oh wondrous Gods of space and time_…"

"Oh wondrous Gods of space and time…"

"_I call upon thee at hour midnight…"_

"I call upon thee at hour midnight…"

"_In your magical hands I implore you take mine…"_

"In your magical hands I implore you take mine…"

"_And help me reverse what has been wrongly made right."_

"And help me reverse what has been wrongly made right."

"Now, drink the potion!"

"Now…oh!" Raven exclaimed, looked at Chelsea one more time (as if to silently say one last goodbye; Chelsea nodded), and then drank the potion. It was thick, tasted like sour milk, and slid down her throat with much protest.

Raven closed her eyes tightly, struggling to force the disgusting liquid down. When she finished, she slowly opened her eyes….


	24. 23: Did It Work?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 23

Raven closed her eyes tightly, struggling to force the disgusting liquid down. When she finished, she slowly opened her eyes….

Samantha, Chelsea and Bianca were still in the room. Samantha and Chelsea stared at Raven expectantly.

Raven's shoulders drooped in disappointment and defeat. Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "I…I guess it didn't work."

"I'm sorry Rae." Chelsea whispered sympathetically.

Samantha sighed heavily and went to the book. "Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I forgot an ingredient or we didn't say the spell with enough force…"

Raven shook her head. "No. You did everything right. I'm just stuck here…forever."

Before anyone else could say another word, Bianca unfroze, screamed and fell to the floor on her butt.

All three girls snappedtheir heads toward her.

"I-I-I was fr-fr-frozen! I-I couldn't move! I could see and hear you but I couldn't move!" Bianca screamed and then looked at Samantha. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I froze you. And I won't hesitate to do it again!" Samantha threatened, putting her hand in her pocket.

Bianca scrambled to her feet and backed to the door quickly. "N-no! No, not again!"

Then, she opened the door and fled Raven's house. If this were anything but a serious moment, all three girls would be in stitches.

Chelsea turned back to Raven. She didn't know what to do or say. Raven pressed herself against the refrigerator door and slid to the kitchen floor. She pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms around them, and began to sob.

Chelsea moved toward Raven and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

Samantha solemnly began to pack up all of the left over supplies. She slammed the book shut and poured the rest of the potion down the sink. After everything was cleaned up, Samantha crouched down beside a seemingly inconsolable Raven. Tears threatened to spill down her own cheeks.

"I am so, so sorry that this happened. I never should have given you that candle. I-I promise that I will find another way. I'll look in every spell book in San Francisco if I have to. And we'll try every night for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah Raven. I'll help. You'll get your world back." Chelsea added and Raven looked at both of them.

"No…it's hopeless. This was our last chance and it didn't work. I'll never get home." Raven barely got out; her voice was shaking badly from the crying.

Chelsea looked at Samantha, who stood up. "Don't give up Raven. We aren't going to give up, right Samantha?"

"Right. I'm going to go home and start searching. You guys get some sleep. I'll call you if I find anything."

Raven didn't answer; she just continued to cry. Samantha grabbed all of the stuff and took one last glance at the two girls. "I really am sorry."

Chelsea nodded as Samantha left. Then, she helped Raven up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Chelsea led Raven through the living room, up the stairs and to her bedroom. Raven didn't protest. She stopped wailing, but her shoulders still shook violently. Chelsea helped Raven into bed and threw a blanket on top of her. "I guess I'm going to sleep on the couch." She said once Raven was tucked in. The sight of Raven being so miserable made her uncomfortable.

What worried her more though, was the fact that a few days ago, she would have reveled in seeing the girl in this kind of pain. Now, it was just breaking her heart.

As Chelsea moved from the bed, Raven reached out and grabbed her hand. "No…don't go yet. Just sit here."

Chelsea nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, just in front of Raven's stomach. She held her hand in comfort, squeezing it a little as Raven cried.

They stayed that way for some time, until Raven finally gave in to sleep.


	25. 24: Back to Normal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 24

Raven squeezed her already closed eyes a little tighter. Her pillow felt very hard and cold. She felt a weird jabbing pain in her shoulder and someone seemed to be talking, but she couldn't make it out.

"…xter."

Raven struggled to crack open her eyes, her hearing coming and going as she pulled herself from her slumber.

"…s. Baxter. Miss Baxter!"

"Pssst! Rae!" Someone else said, and the annoying jabbing in her shoulder continue.

"MISS BAXTER!"

Raven shot up, her eyes snapping open. "What? I'm up!"

A collective snicker surrounded Raven, and confused her. Where was she?

Raven looked up at the angry face of Mr. Donavon, her history teacher. "Mr. Donavon, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

The snicker turned into loud laughter. Mr. Donavon did not look pleased. "Miss Baxter, it is completely unacceptable to fall asleep during your midterm exam."

Mr. Donavon quickly snatched the slightly moist paper from Raven's desk. "And it is very unacceptable to drool on your test paper. I am going to have to give you detention."

Still confused, Raven looked around. She was NOT in her bedroom. She was in a classroom. Before she had a chance to ask Mr. Donovan what was going on, a loud bell rang and she winced. Mr. Donavan walked back up to his desk and said, "All right everyone. Time is up. Hand in your papers to me and have a good day."

Students began to get up and walk to the teacher's desk, throwing their papers down on them in an un-orderly fashion.

"Wow Rae. Tough break. I tried to wake you up, but you were like, in a coma!"

Raven snapped her head to the right to find Chelsea sitting there, looking at her sympathetically. Except...

Chelsea was…Chelsea again! The crimson streaked hair was gone, replaced by her normal auburn hair. The dark eye make-up was gone too and instead some subtle earth tones were on her eye-lids and face. She was dressed in a nice baby blue shirt and light kakis, beige boots finishing off the outfit.

Raven smiled so widely that she thought her mouth was going to split at the ends, but she couldn't say anything. Chelsea stared at her, becoming a little afraid of the smile.

"Rae, you're starting to scare me. What's up with you?" Chelsea asked, standing up.

Raven stood up and pulled Chelsea into such a tight hug so suddenly, that Chelsea shouted in surprise and lost her balance a little. Both girls swayed, but Chelsea put her hand on her desk, balancing them out. "Whoa Rae, what are you doing?"

"Oh girl, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Raven exclaimed, practically in tears.

"Uh…Rae, you've seen me all day. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great! Never better!"

"That's great…now could you please let go of me? You're kind of cutting off circulation. I can't really feel my legs!"

Raven hadn't realized that she was still hugging Chelsea very tightly. "Oh!" She said and let go quickly. Chelsea stumbled back a little as the blood rushed to her legs. She gave Raven a weird look and grabbed her book bag and the test paper off her desk.

Chelsea walked to the front of the room and tossed the paper on the teacher's desk. Raven followed her, the wide smile never leaving her face.

As they entered the hall way, Raven hooked her arm around Chelsea's. "It' worked! The spell worked! I thought that it wouldn't but it must've because here I am, and here you are! And here we are! OH! Where's Eddie?" Raven shouted, stopping and facing Chelsea.

"Rae, don't you remember?" Chelsea said, and a sinking feeling settled in Raven's stomach.

"What? What happened to Eddie?"


	26. 25: Alls Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with "That's So Raven." I don't.**

Chapter 25

"What? What happened to Eddie?"

Chlesea stared at Raven (in the way that Raven usually stared at her) " Nothing. He went to the bathroom…there he is!" Chelsea said, pointing straight down the hall way.

Raven followed Chelsea's finger and almost screamed in delight. There he was, his baggy pants and long t-shirt flapping around him as he strutted down the hall way. Eddie was walking toward them, weaving in and out of the crowd of students. Raven thought that her heart had stopped for a minute as she struggled to intake air.

"Hey Rae, what spell…" Chelsea started, but Raven wasn't paying attention.

"EDDIE!" Raven shouted as she let go of Chelsea and ran down the hallway.

Students were pushed out of her way, others sort of dodged her as she ran to Eddie.

"Raven? What is—ahh!" Eddie shouted as Raven tackled him and they both fell to the floor. Some students laughed and pointed, others just walked by, and a few stepped over them.

"Oh my God, Eddie, I thought I would never see you again!" Raven squealed happily as she lay on top of Eddie, hugging him as best as she could on the floor.

Eddie laughed nervously beneath Raven. "I just went to the bathroom. Get off of me!" Eddie shouted, pushing Raven off of him and getting up.

Raven got up too and pulled Eddie into another hug. "Ouch Rae! I think I heard my spine snap!"

By this time, Chelsea had caught up with them. "Raven, you're doing the back-breaking hug thing again."

Raven reluctantly let go and Eddie stumbled back just like Chelsea. He rubbed his back in pain. "Chels, what is up with her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Chelsea said as they headed out the door.

Raven ran between them, throwing her arms on both of their shoulders. Eddie and Chelsea winced at the contact, but they didn't move away. "I have had the worst couple of days in my life!"

"Yeah I know. Midterm week was a killer! That history test murdered me! What about you Rae?" Chelsea asked as they headed down the steps.

"Oh, I failed it." Raven said, dismissing it as though it was nothing. There were more important things in her life.

"Yeah, I mean, how the heck am I supposed to remember all of the 'Fourteen Points?' There are fourteen of them!" Chelsea wailed.

Raven smiled. She remembered Chelsea saying that.

Eddie shrugged. "I think that was the only test I passed this week."

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to Rae," Chelsea hummed in a sing-song voice, "your birthday is just one day away!"

"Is it?" Raven asked dreamily.

"Oh yeah, girl!" Eddie exclaimed. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't need any presents. You guys are the best gift a girl could have." Raven exclaimed, and both Eddie and Chelsea looked at her as if she had three heads. Chelsea chose to move on.

"What, Eddie, you didn't get Rae anything yet?" Chelsea exclaimed. "My gift was ready like weeks ago."

"Well, not all of us can plan so far ahead," Eddie snipped playfully. "Right Rae?"

Eddie called out to a boy from class as Chelsea rolled her eyes. Raven gasped. She could feel herself being pulled into a vision. She would have squealed with happiness if she could.

_**Eddie walked backwards toward the parking lot, saying something to Raven and Chelsea as he left.**_

_**Suddenly, a shiny black car came flying out of nowhere and sped toward Eddie at an alarming rate.**_

As Raven came out of the vision, she jumped up and down, clapped and screamed. "Yes! They're back!"

Bianca, Muffy, and Loca were nearby, their attentions turning from a very frightened freshman to Raven, who was dancing in the middle of the schoolyard.

"What?" Chelsea asked and then whispered. "Rae, did you have a vision?"

"Gotta go!" Raven shouted as she ran down the steps.

Eddie was talking to some guy, and turned to Raven and Chelsea, waving to them and backing off slowly. "Guys, I'll see you later okay?"

"EDDIE, LOOK OUT NOW!" Raven shouted, but she was smiling. She knew that she was going to get to him just in time.

Then, just like the last time, a shiny black car came flying out of nowhere, speeding toward Eddie, who stopped after Raven screamed.

"I'm coming!" Raven said as closed the distance between her and Eddie.

Chelsea screamed (just like last time) as Raven tackled Eddie just moments before the car would have connected. Both went down, rolling on the pavement, a mere inches from the car's tires (again, just like last time).

When they finally stopped rolling, Raven lay on top of Eddie, breathing heavily. Chelsea was the first to reach them, nearly hysterical.

"Are you guys okay?" Chelsea asked frantically, looking down at both Raven and Eddie.

"Yep." Raven stated, smiling.

"You know, this can't become a habit." Eddie said. "Get off of me!" He shouted as he once again pushed Raven off of him.

They both got up and dusted themselves off. A crowd of students had formed around them, but it wasn't nearly as large as it was the first time. Raven looked up toward Bianca, Muffy and Loca.

The three girls stared, but then returned their attentions to the still trapped and still very frightened freshman.

Raven grabbed both Eddie and Chelsea's hands and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"You saved my life Rae. Thank you." Eddie said as they walked home.

"No problem Eddie."

"Well, that was kind of close," Eddie said, "And the crowd of kids, I thought for sure that one of them would have found out you were psychic."

Raven scoffed. "Phff. Who cares if anyone finds out?"

"But Rae, aren't you afraid that you'll be the freak at school?" Chelsea asked, puzzled.

"I would rather be the freak any day. Being normal is overrated, no offense." Raven said and both Eddie and Chelsea smiled and shrugged, indicating that no offense was taken.

" I'm just glad to be here with my two best friends." Raven said, hooking her arms around Eddie's and Chelsea's arms.

"Speaking of here, where are we?" Chelsea asked, looking around.

Raven had made them take the long way home and she stopped just in front of "Curly's Magic Shop."

"It's a magic shop." Raven said as the three looked through the window.

Raven slipped out from between Eddie and Chelsea and moved closer to the door. She saw Samantha bent over a large book. Suddenly, Samantha looked up. Raven waved.

Samantha looked puzzled, and then saw Eddie and Chelsea looking at Raven in wonder. Samantha smiled. The spell had worked.

"Okay?" Samantha mouthed, giving a thumbs-up in question.

Raven nodded wildly, giving her own thumbs up. "Thank you."

Samantha smiled again and closed the book. Then she mouthed "You're welcome," to Raven and headed for the back room.

Raven slowly backed up towards Eddie and Chelsea, linking arms with them once more.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked, still looking in the window as they began to walk down the street.

"It's a long story that I would love to tell you guys as soon as we get to my house." Raven said and Eddie and Chelsea exchanged puzzled glances.

There were a few seconds of comfortable silence (which Raven felt very happy to experience again) and then Eddie spoke up.

"So Rae, what do you want for your birthday?"

Chelsea began to scold Eddie again, and the two started to playfully argue. Raven laughed as they bickered back and forth.

The three best friends walked down the busy streets of San Francisco, happily enjoying each others' company.

* * *

Samantha put the book back on its shelf and sighed in relief and contentment. Suddenly, she heard the bell on the front door ring. Coming from the back room, she saw a woman around forty enter the store.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The woman looked at Samantha and smiled, but worry was plastered all over her face.

"You're upset" Samantha said. "Is there anything in here that could help you out?"

The woman looked around as Samantha took her place behind the counter.

Then, the lady said, "I don't think anything can help me. I just got fired, my mother is coming to visit, and my boyfriend just broke up with me. To top it off, I'm turning 40 today."

"Oh, so today's your birthday?" Samantha asked.

The woman nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have any magic birthday candles would you?" The woman's tone was sarcastic as she laughed bitterly; she had no idea that there was such a thing.

Samantha bent down and opened the glass case, picking up the small cardboard box. A lone candle rolled around inside. She studied it for a minute, and then threw it in the small garbage pail behind the counter. Standing up, she said:

"Sorry, we don't sell those anymore."

The End.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. Well, that's the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. There is one more chapter though, and that's my "Thanks to All" chapter. That's coming tomorrow. Well, ta-ta for now._**

**_w.t.s._**


	27. Thank You

Thanks

**BekllOBella**----You were a constant reviewer from start to finish and I'm so happy that you enjoyed the story. I went to your profile and read the Invader Zim fanfic, and I loved it. Invader Zim is one of my favorite cartoons. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and review it.

**StaticShock28**----You were another great reviewer. I am glad that you liked the story. All of your expressions like, "Yay!" made me laugh. And your demands that I update made me feel like at least one person looked forward to reading my story. Oh, and thank you for saying that "What You Wish For" is one of your all time favorite fanfiction stories. You have no idea how much that meant to me.

**thatsHER**---A reader from my first story, you were one of the first people to read my fic and review it. YOu boosted my confidence. It was great to see someone excited about reading another one of my fics. And thanks for adding me to your favorites list.

**Allison L.F**.---Your reviews were so nice and complementary, I'm not sure that I deserve your kind words. Thank you for saying that I'm a talented writer. I want to be a professional writer, so it was great to read that at least one person thought I was talented. I saw that you also added the story to your favorites list, which I appreciate greatly.

**ymarti89**----You stuck with the story all the way through as well, and even though you didn't write much, I knew that you liked the fic because of all of your "update soon" comments. You kept me going.

**ThatsSoRavenFan**---Thank you so much for your reviews. I am happy that you like the story so much. Knowing that you wanted to know what happened helped me keep the story going.

**druid178**---Thanks for sticking around so long. Your reviews were simple, but they got the message through. It always feels good to read that someone thinks I'm doing a good job.

**Carlee**---You're another reader from my other story. I'm glad that you enjoyed this one too. I hope that you'll stick around for my next fic, whatever it may be. I'm grateful that you added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot.

**ash-baby**--Thank you for taking the time to read the story and review it. I know you came while I was deep into the story, and it's always great to gain a new reader.

**Faded Writer**----I am so pleased that you liked all of my TSR stories. I don't know if it's the fact that you're older than me, but when I saw that you liked it, I really felt accomplished. Thank you for that.

**kagome-tsr**---You were one of the first people to review "Regrets" which I had serious doubts about, and you were also one of the first people to reveiw this story. Even if you didn't say too much, it still helped to know that you were reading. Thank You.

**djstephanie4123**----I know that you also started reading while I was in the middle of writing, and I love when I gain a new reader. You kept my spirits high with your wonderful comments.

There are more reviewers like **blahblahblah**, **raven-fan**, **Banana Girl**, s**punkygirl16**, **pinky12520**, **Prodigy86**, **Chelsea Van Der Pol** (love the story by the way), **anneliese fan**, **Escarabaja06**, and many others. Thank you for your kind words.

This fic is the longest I've written to date, and I'm very proud of it. But I probably wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for all of you. Thank You so much, you have no idea how much your reviews help.

I suffer from terribly low self esteem, but because of all of you, I have the confidence to do the one thing I love more than anything else in the world...write.

So thank you.

And I hope to hear from you all soon.

_w.t.s._


End file.
